A Journey Of The Heart
by Rosebud1991
Summary: Roxas gets the feeling that something is going to happen, and when he runs into a mysterious boy who has no memory, its up to Roxas to help him regain his lost memories. First attempt at a story, so please R&R. Warning, no weapons in story area.
1. The beginning and meeting

**The Journey Of The Heart**

Roxas gets the feeling that something is going to happen, and when he runs into a mysterious boy who has no memory, its up to Roxas to help him regain his lost memories. First attempt at a story, so please R&R. Warning, no weapons in story area.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sora or Roxas

Lilyflower5189: But if you did I know what you'd do with them

Rosebud91: Lies all lies

Lilyflower5189: So you woudn't tackle them everytime, the minute you see them? What do you mean no weapons?!

Rosebud1991: I meant the one that they would use against me

Sora: Don't worry even if they do me and Roxas will protect you

Roxas: Yeah sure we will...as long as can have my Sora

Rosebud1991:...anyways id like to thank RoxSor and Lilyflower5189 for all their help and enjoy

Blinking blearily as clear sky blue eye start to open hearing a far away voice.

**A scattered dream that's like a far-off memory.**

"Sora you have to wake up it is time " Blinking in confusion he says "Sora is that my name and what do you mean it is time. Time for what? Who are you? Where am I?"

**A far off Memory that's like a scattered dream. **

A girl with blond hair in a pure white dress came out and said "I can't answer the first question not yet at least you have to remember more of your past to understand. What I can tell you is is my name is Namine, yes your name is Sora, as for where you are your in the basement of a mansion in twilight town. I'm sorry that's I Have to go now."

As she started to vanish from sight Sora Called out "No don't go what am i supposed to do. What do i do if i don't even know where to go or what to do!?"

**I want to line the pieces up yours and mine. **

Watching as she smiles sweetly "You will know everything soon, Sora. I know it, because I believe in you. You must find Roxas, he will help you on your journey. Before I leave i have a special gift to give you." Sora looked on confused as she lifted her hand before it turns to shock as he watch her hand glow, and soon after so did his clothes so much so that he had to close he eyes. He heard Namine giggle and and say "You can open you eyes now Sora." Doing as she said he noticed while he still had the crown necklace the difference in his clothes caught his attention. Instead of his red jumpsuit and his red and white sleeved jacket shorts, he was wearing a red and blue tank top with a black, blue, and white jacket with yellow stings and black and blue shorts with yellow straps and a bright red pockets. He also noticed a crown necklace over his shirt. "Sora those cloths have special power you'll need for your journey and one last thing here take this orb and watch what happens." As Namine said this she brought made a swirling yellow orb out to Sora reached out and grabbed it hesitantly unsure of what to expect. he watch with fascination as the orb was absorbed into his hand, and with a blinding bright glow he felt the difference in himself, and feeling stronger then he did earlier. When the light the dimmed down he noticed two key like blades in both of his hand as though reading his mind.

Namine says "those are keyblades they will be what you use to fight against the enemies you will be facing now as I said I got to go before anyone notices but be careful and remember Roxas is the key to your past and the path you must take. Be careful Sora and remember you always have friend that will help you including me, goodbye for now." With that Namine vanished leaving Sora slightly confused but hopeful. He looked around the room and noticed a door before he walk up to it he say out loud "I don't know if you can hear me Nomine but I will not let you down and thank you for all your help."

walking away he doesn't notice the little back portal with Namine smile with a whisper as she watches him go out the door "I know you will and your welcome."

As Sora walked out of the door he noticed some pods two of which he could tell had two strange looking people one looked like a duck the other a tall dog like person. Not sure why but they seemed familiar as though he knew them yet couldn't place where.

"Why are they in there, are they a part of this to..." Sora sighs as a bunch of question swirled in his head not know where to start he then decided to go find this Roxas person maybe then he really could figure thing out like Namine said and perhaps help him figure out how to release the two in the pods safely. No, as much as he might want to stay and get them out he knew it was better to get help then try and risk getting anyone hurt so sadly he looked at the pods "don't worry i will get you two out soon just wait a little longer okay." With that he leaves to find a way out of there but being smart to try and remember how to return so later he knows where to find those two.

Roxas Pov.

Walking to the the usual spot he wonder what was going to happen fe felt like today would bring a big change to him and his friend but he couldn't tell what he just had this feeling like something exciting was going to happen. as he turned the corner leading to the path to the usual spot he and his friend hang out daily he smiled and put the feeling aside for now as he continued until he walk up to the entrance to their hang out spot. Noticing Pence, Olette and Hayner in the normal spots he greets then "Hi guys, whats up?

Hayner being the first to say "Hey Roxas, you ready for today's training for the Struggle competition."

"Hi Roxas" pence and Olette say together before going "jinx"

Roxas chuckled at his two friend before looking at Hayner saying "You bet I am I can't wait for it to come just think in a few day one of us could be a struggle champion." Hayner laughed at this before saying "You mean one of us will be a struggle champion."

Ollete say finally having won the jinx war "Don't be to sure they could be some good struggle fighter out their plus I heard Seifer going to be in it to." Pence adding on says "Yeah you guys I heard the same but don't worry I know you two will do great now where are we going to train today anyways?"

Roxas looked at everyone and suggested "Hey why not go to the forest by that mansion maybe we can find a clearing to practice and we don't have deal with to many people watching us?""heh yeah sure why not...hey after training today how about we all get sea-salt ice cream too since we will want to cool down after wards right." Hayner said heading towards the entrance "sure" said the three as the run to catch up to Hayner who started to runs to the direction of the woods.

Running through the town Hayner looking back to tell the others to hurry up accidentally runs into Seifer and his group of goons Fuu, Rai and Vivi. Looking at Hayner on the ground from running into him Seifer say "Watch were your going loser." Rai adds "Yeah watch it." As Roxas, Pence and Olette run up to hayner and help him up Roxas say "Hey it was just an accident he didn't mean to run into you so stop being a jerk and try and be nice for a change ." "heh what ever like i would try and be nice you losers like you." Laughing Seifer and his group of goon walk around Roxas and his group of friends. Gritting his teeth together Hayner say "grrr I hate that guy I i swear he is looking for a beating." grabbing him before he can run after them "Don't you'll just get in trouble well beat him in the competition." Olette says trying to calm him down. Roxas looks at them saying "Yeah beat him fair and square don't want to turn into him and beat him up like that or you'll be no better."

Hayner sighs "Yeah i guess so but he still irritates me." Pence finally talking since the whole incedent "lets get going and start training so we before it gets to late." Roxas look at him and goes "yeah, come on let go." The group of friend turn towards the wood again and brake into a sprint to the woods.

Sora's Pov

Walking toward the gate in front of the mansion he wonders how he is going to find some when he doesn't even know what he looks like. Sighing what feels like the 100th time since he woke up he walk through the gate and looks at the trees around the area "Well I won't be able to find him if i don't look so might as well keep going forward maybe I'll find someone to help me find a town of something." Walking though the wood for about ten minutes before taking a break at the base of a tree "man it feel like it goes on forever." As he gets up he noticices a faint sound like fighting wondering how he didn't noticed it before. Walking toward the sound he begins to notice a clearing about two yards away he quickly run towards he and stops just at the edge noticing four people two were sitting and talking to each other while watch the other two fighting with strange bat like weapons curious on what they were doing he take a few steps closer. Taking in the appearance of the two fighting one wearing cargo pants and and black shirt with a vest over it and blond hair sticking up everywhere while the other blond fighting wearing a white jacket with checkered stripes going down the down the shoulders and across the middle and a black shirt with a x cross necklace in front with black and silvish white pants and black red and gray shoes while the other two one female and another male the male was slightly on the bigger side but seemed nice wearing a white tea-shirt and a red and black vest shirt over it with a bandanna over his forehead more then likely to keep the dark brown hair out of his eyes and blue jeans. The girl seemed more or less nice kinda tomboyish with the orange tank top white flower printed on it and yellow shorts he then noticed the brown hair in what seemed like pigtails. He wonder if maybe they knew how to get out to the wooded area and decided to take a chance and go up to them.

"Excuse me."

Roxas's Pov

"Excuse me."

Hayner and Roxas stopped what they were doing and blinking before looking aroung and spotting someone around age. Roxas couldn't help but think the effeminate boy was kinda cute looking with his outfit and the way the brunets' hair spiked out and looking at the boy facial features and the tan skin tone the boy had. Looking at the in his opinion beautiful clear sky blue eye which was different from his own darker blue eye and the plump petal pink lips before he realized those very same lips seem to be saying something. He couldn't help but notice the brunet was shorter by just and inch and had a lithe figure.

Noticing that he was trying to say something he shakes his head he asked "What did you say?" The boy looked at him and say"I said, hi my names is Sora and I was wondering if you could help me find my way out of here because I'm lost."

"Oh Yeah sure, we will help you right guys?" Looking at my friends noticing them nod and Hayner goes "Sure we needed to take a break anyways by the way the name is Hayner the girl over there behind us is Olette and the boy next to her is Pence. Last but Not least this goofball next to me is Roxas who seems to of forgetting his manners." Slightly blushing a the boy smile a bit before bell like giggling which made the even more cuter but what kinda confused him was the boy looked like recognized his name when it was said.

Making a mental note to ask about it later but I say "We were about to get some sea-salt ice cream so you can come follow us out of here and if you want you can come get ice cream with us. Is it okay if he comes with us you guys?" Looking at my friend again to get a conformation and seeing them nod and Hayner say "sure why not let go then."

Turning back to Sora he noticed the slightly confused boy "hey you alright?" Sora look right a him tilting his head a bit to the side before asking "sea-salt ice cream? Whats that? It sounds weird."

Looking shocked at Sora looking truly confused on what it was "you never heard of sea salt ice before?" watching as Sora shakes his head Pence goes up to Sora and hugs him

"you poor unfortunate deprived boy we gotta fix this problem right away."

Olette joining in on the hug say "awwww you poor dear." Roxas couldn't help but wonder if those two had to much sugar already but pushes it aside to grab Soras hand and start leading them out.

"Come on let go get that ice cream okay?" Hayner grabbing Ollettes hand and fallowing after Roxas and Sora with Pence follow right next to him as the leave to go back to town.

Rosebud1991: Well there it is the First chapter

Sora: Wow that was pretty good for your first chapter ever

Roxas: ...

Rosebud1991: Thank you Sora

Roxas: ...

Sora: Roxas don't just stand there say something

Roxas: ...

Sora: *sighs*I think i know what it is but just ignore him.

Rosebud1991: Okay whats going on? Was it something i wrote?

Sora: No he is just pouting because you don't have us together yet

Rosebud1991: ...really? That's it?

Sora: Yup

Rosebud1991: Well i was planing on having that in the next chapter but if he wants to pout about it I might as well not do it

Roxas: *glomps Rosebud91* NO I NEED MY SORA! IM SORRY!

Rosebud1991: *sweatdrops* I was going to write it anyways i was only joking about not writing it so you would stop pouting

Roxas: ...your mean *crosses arms pouting again*

Rosebud1991 and Sora: *skakes their heads*

Rosebud1991: Anyways anouther thanks to RoxSor and Lilyflower5189 Hope you enjoy and please R&R


	2. We'll help you, Perverts, and Friends

A Journey Of The Heart

-_Video scene-_

/Memories/

Rosebud1991: YAY chapter 2 finally done *dances around*

Lilyflower5189: ….too early to celebrate I'm going back too bed *goes to room and goes to sleep*

Rosebud1991: Don't mind my sister it is 3:14 in the morning and we just finished hehe

Roxas: Hey wait is there gonna be a lemon in this

Sora: *looks at Roxas exasperated* really that's the first thing you want to ask her?

Roxas: Well I want to know if I'm going to have my Sora time *looks down and pouts*

Rosebud1991: Well…..maybe there will be maybe not

Roxas: Really *looks up smiling*

Rosebud1991:mmmm nope

Roxas: evil auther

Rosebud1991: there will be some graphic detail but no lemon not yet aleast so please do the disclaimer

Roxas: Rosebud1991 still does not own Any of the kingdom heart s or it charachters*pouts mumbling* good thing too

Previously

The boy looked at him and say"I said, hi my names is Sora and I was wondering if you could help me find my way out of here because I'm lost."

"Oh Yeah sure, we will help you right guys?" Looking at my friends noticing them nod and Hayner goes "Sure we needed to take a break anyways by the way the name is Hayner the girl over there behind us is Olette and the boy next to her is Pence. Last but Not least this goofball next to me is Roxas who seems to of forgetting his manners." Slightly blushing a the boy smile a bit before bell like giggling which made the even more cuter but what kinda confused him was the boy looked like recognized his name when it was said.

Making a mental note to ask about it later but I say "We were about to get some sea-salt ice cream so you can come follow us out of here and if you want you can come get ice cream with us. Is it okay if he comes with us you guys?" Looking at my friend again to get a conformation and seeing them nod and Hayner say "sure why not let go then."

Turning back to Sora he noticed the slightly confused boy "hey you alright?" Sora look right a him tilting his head a bit to the side before asking "sea-salt ice cream? Whats that? It sounds weird."

Looking shocked at Sora looking truly confused on what it was "you never heard of sea salt ice before?" watching as Sora shakes his head Pence goes up to Sora and hugs him

"you poor unfortunate deprived boy we gotta fix this problem right away."

Olette joining in on the hug say "awwww you poor dear." Roxas couldn't help but wonder if those two had to much sugar already but pushes it aside to grab Soras hand and start leading them out.

"Come on let go get that ice cream okay?" Hayner grabbing Ollettes hand and fallowing after Roxas and Sora with Pence follow right next to him as the leave to go back to town.

Normal Pov.

Walking a ways Sora talked about there being two in the pods and mentioned that wanted to go back to the mansion try and help a them out only to be told that they will all go there tomorrow with him and help him out and how it could be dangerous with it being so late now. Upon agreeing he reluctantly continued to follow them to civilization. Thought they wanted to tell him no one has lived there in a long time they decided to go along with it to avoid upsetting the boy.

Once reaching the center of the market street they started to point out all the shops to Sora starting of course with the ice cream with was a nice little shot on the right of the an item shop hold many things like clothes, accessories, and other varieties of thing of which Olette was telling Sora about. Finally Hayner couldn't take it anymore

"Ollette we have enough time to tell Sora about the stores later beside I thought we were getting him some sea salt ice cream not torturing him with the history and items in stores." Though he you could hear the slight amusement mixed in with slight irritation in his voice as he said this. Roxas chucked before adding "Why don't we just focus on getting the ice cream and figure out what to after that before it gets to late?"

looking sheepishly Olette orders five sea salt ice creams for them all and passed them out of course with slight protest from the others saying she didn't have to pay for them but only to get hushed. "Too late I got it so now you just have to have it or it will melt." Smirking slightly at her knowing win.

Pence mutters "sometimes I wonder about you *sighs* oh well thanks Olette."

Taking a bite of his ice cream Roxas watches Sora looking at the ice cream hesitantly smiling when he see him take a small lick amused to see his face scrunch up at first. "don't worry it is only salty at first it gets sweeter." Sora lookup at him slightly blushing before looking away nibbling a the ice cream to find out he was right. Mumbling a small "thanks" Roxas replied "heh no problem so where do you live anyways?"

Sora stopped eating his ice cream and looked thoughtful for a moment before saying " ….I don't know." "What do you mean you don't know?" Hayner butt in trying to figure out how someone didn't know where they lived. "Well I don't remember all I know is that I woke up in that strange mansion and being told my names is Sora and this is Twilight town. "

Looking sad wondering if he should mention that he was told to find Roxas and his friend in hope to regain his memories and but decided against it so not to be put in an awkward situation and rather not risk being thought as crazy. After all he didn't want to lose his new friends after just meeting them.

Roxas noticing how upset Sora looked said "Hey, don't worry well help you get your memories back so cheer up. Till then you can stay with me at my house I'm sure my mom won't mind in fact she I'm sure she love having company over." Smiling when he see Sora smile a bit.

Hayner wraps an arm around Sora's shoulders and gives him a slight nuggie saying "Of course well help you are our friend now after all." Pence adds "yeah don't worry we will figure this out together."

"You bet we will help." Said Olette causing Sora to smile widely before giggling and saying "thanks you guys this mean a lot to me."

Roxas couldn't help but think it was entirely too cute wanting nothing more than to hug him and not let go but he pushed it aside figuring it is too soon and he didn't want to scare him.

Finishing up their ice creams they decide to go their separate ways waving bye to Pence, Olette and hayner and saying "Goodbye"

Roxas turns and starts to lead Sora towards his house talking to him the whole way talking about anything and anything that came to mind. He found out Sora seemed to like the color red and not even knowing much he could tell Sora was a loyal friend and loves to help out when he can. While he talked about school, times that he hung out with his friends and skateboarding with seemed to peek at Sora's interest after promising to teach sora how to skateboard he realize that they had reached his home.

Turing toward Sora he say "hey just so you know my mom can be kind of eccentric."

Before turning to open the door and walk in as soon as the door was shut a female voice rang out "Roxy, honey that you?" groaning at the old nickname

"Moooom I thought I told you not to call me that."

"Sorry honey I forgot hehe. Do you have any homework?"

"No mom I don't. By the way I hope you don't mind a friend is going to be staying with us for a while."

Hearing footsteps coming from the kitchen to the hall where they had just finished put the shoes and jackets up a slender woman about 5'7" with blond hair going to the middle of her back and slightly lighter blue eyes the Roxas. The woman was wearing a light pink dress and a white apron over it all and all Sora thought she look pretty.

The woman look at Sora before squealing "Oh is this new friend of yours oh he is so adorable!" Squishing Sora to her making it hard for him to breathe.

"MOM you're going to suffocate him." Pulling Sora free from his moms clutches.

"Sorry dear I couldn't help it he is sooo cute."

Roxas looked at his mom and said "don't worry mom it is okay just be careful next time. Plus your right he is pretty cute" muttering the last part out load on accident. Not noticing the slight red blush that formed on Sora's check he grabs his hand and lead him up the stair's to his room. Yelling downstairs to his mom to call them when supper was done and that he will be in his room getting it ready.

Roxas Pov

Sighing once finally in the room I relies I still holding Soras hand. Blushing slightly "sorry bout that."

Sora smiles blushing a bit before saying "don't worry it's all right. Your mom seemed pretty nice."

"Yeah she is great I just wish she didn't call me Roxy it so girly."

Setting up the wii system in my room I start to show Sora how to play Mario cart before we get bored and try super Mario. Supper went smoothly too with the exception of my mom cooing over Sora and how cute how cute he is and that they would look like a cute couple. Not to mention the occasional story about when I was little but other than that it wasn't so bad. When it comes time for bed I had to loan Sora some pajamas with were slightly too big but not too bad.

"We're going to have to share my bed I hope you don't mind we don't have a quest room but we will figure everything out later, oaky?" I look at him saying which he doesn't seem to mind though laying down beside me curling up slightly as I put the blanket over us both.

"I don't mind. By the way thanks for letting me stay with you and your family." He says sleepily putting his head down on the pillow on his side nodding of slightly.

I smiled and said "your welcome now let go to sleep alright we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow and don't want to be exhausted." A small hmm was the only reply he got he looked at him noticing that the little brunet fell asleep. Lifting his hand he brushed stray stands of brown hair aside for his face before kissing his forehead whispering "don't worry I will help anyway I can to help you remember." Before closing his eyes and falling into a peaceful sleep.

Else where

"Namine where is Sora and why haven't I been able to sense him or Roxas ?" called Xemnas

Namine calmly looking up at him said "I don't know he just wasn't there I don't know what happened."

"Are you telling the truth or are you hiding them from me?"

"no sir I don't' know where they are but we will find them soon don't you worry."

Xemnas contemplating what she said just nod and opens up a black portal then start to walk away stopping just before it "make sure you do Namine we need the keybearier to fight."Finally walking through the portal leaving Namine alone

"Hurry Sora there not much time." Before getting up and grabbing her things smiling when she hears a voice say

"well you ready to go princess."

Back with Roxas Pov.

Slowly opening my eyes I bleary due to the sun shining through the window blinding me temporary. Groaning at the wanting to sleep more I pats in front of me only to open I eyes when I don't feel Sora there. I eye open up fully to notice I'm alone in my room and there was no sign of the brunet anywhere. Thinking to myself 'where did he go. I couldn't of been a dream it seemed to real' sighing I get up and start to get ready for today. Grabbing my clothes I walk to the bath room and shut the door behind me. Quickly getting undressed and putting the dirty clothes in the hamper I set the water on hot but not so it is steaming. As I step in and feel the water dripping down my down I look at my certain problem I woke up with from a certain dream feeling slightly dirty for having it of the sweet brunet that he was not sure where he was at the moment. Wrapping a hand around the solid flesh and giving it a couple harsh tugs groaning while picture Sora flushed and panting pressed against the shower as I take him. Continuing for a few more minutes moaning out Soras name before finally spurts of hot cum shots out onto the shower panting to catch my breath before finally washing up myself and any evidence on what I did. Finishing up I shut the water off and quickly step out to dry and dress myself feeling slight ashamed for jerking off to thought of Sora when I hardly know him but I can't help it I couldn't stop thinking about him. I don't know if love is the right word right now but I defiantly like him a lot.

Sighing as finished dressing and shutting of the light before leaving the room and heading downstairs. I start walking towards the kitchen I could smell waffles which was getting me hungry so I walk into the kitchen quickly expecting to see my mom cooking. Instead I Found not just my mom but Sora but that not the shocking thing no it what he is wearing that short circuits my brain. Wearing a cute maid outfit and with stocking with a black cat tail in the back and black lace headband with back cat ears on top and ballet flat shoes. Watch as Sora is pouting about the outfit before turning and finally noticing me before turning bright red in embarrassment at being seen it a girls outfit. Knowing my face was probably no better but I just couldn't look away he looked amazing.

Snapping me out of it when my mom asks "doesn't he look positively precious?"

I nod my head before try to swallow but my mouth and trough felt dry. Attempting to talk I say "y-you look b b-beautiful Sora."

Watching as his face turns bright red as he crosses his arms and pouts muttering "I feel ridicules."

Mom takes a picture of him before she lets him change into regular clothes. Looking at my mom as Sora left the room I whine "mo-om we want to make him feel welcome not scare him away."

"I'm sorry dear I couldn't help it he is just too cute and that outfit looked like it would fit him perfectly. By the way don't think I didn't see that blush mister you better snatch him up soon before someone else does."

Thankfully I had just sat down at the table or my butt would me on the floor for sure. "MOM! I hardly even know him much less if he is even gay!"

mom just look at me with a smile "aww don't worry so much judging from his reaction I say that he just might be beside you saw how red he went when you complimented him."

Sighing I say "Maybe…..oh by the way I'm going to be going out and hanging with Sora and the other and probably practice for tomorrow." "Alright dear just be careful~"

Time skip

I was walking with Sora to the usual spot unsure of what to say I mean what if he doesn't feel that way. I glance at him thinking 'he is cute and sweet that was for sure but what about his memories what if he already likes someone but just doesn't know about it right now.'

Ugh all of these thoughts are giving me a head ache.

"Hey, are you alright there Roxas."

Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed I at some point stopped walking and Sora was in front of me looking worried.

Blushing slightly I say "yeah don't worry about it just got a lot on my mind is all." Smiling at him to reassure him that I was fine but he still looked unsure and said "I know I may not know a lot about friends and stuff but if you need to, you can talk to me about anything I hope you know that."

Smiling a bit "Yeah... I know that Sora, thanks i will keep that in mind but i just can't right now okay?"

"Well we better hurry and meet the rest of the gang." I grab his hand and start to run the rest of the way there before he can say anything else.

Reaching the entranceway we both slowed down to walk inside only to hear Hayner laugh as soon as were in "So looks like you two are getting along just fine."

I look at him confused and ask "what are you talking about?"

Not knowing what he was talking about at first he points down and I then realized I was still holding Sora's hand, and somehow our fingers intertwined with each other without me noticing.

Shocking me by how much I liked how his small hand felt in mine and enjoying the slight red tinting Sora's cheeks when he noticed our hand together too. I wonder maybe just maybe he could like me as well. Just the thought of it brought a smile to my face.

Olette shaking her head at us says "well as cute as you guys are, we have things to do today remember? "

Pence add "Yeah I guess you right I mean we promised to help Sora plus Roxas and Hayner need to practice for the Struggle competition tomorrow."

"Not to mention the essay for School." Olette reminds them cause Me, Hayner and Pence to look at her shocked "Don't tell me you guys forgot already!?"

The guys except Sora looked sheepish causing Olette to sigh.

"What is the essay about?" Sora asked

I looked at him I begin to explain "Well you see there are seven strange phenomena here in Twilight Town and we were going to investigate them out later on today. Now that i think about it, why don't you come with us I mean we have to stop at the mansion anyways so it is like taking care of two stones at once?"

"Yeah plus you have been inside it already right? So you know your way around it without get lost." Pence adds reassuringly.

I cross my fingers hoping he agrees which I didn't have to wait too long before he said "Alight I will help though I don't know what the mystery you guys are looking for I will do my best." Walking towards the entrance deciding it better to go now that way we don't waste any time.

Location Change and Sora's pov (Mansion gate) {sorry writing so many walking scenes can be boring so don't be made if at times I just skip to location *hiding behind a shield while saying this*}

"Well here we are so what do is the mysterious wonder you guys are looking for anyways so that I know what to look for?" i ask curiously so i know what to look for.

Pence pipes up saying "well you see there been word of a mysterious girl that show up in the second floor window though no one live there for years. But who know I mean you said you woke up here so maybe there are more people than we thought. Heck they might even know about you past so it is worth looking right."

Nodding his head he turns to the gate and opens it up relieved that it has not been looked up. Walking up to the mansion I wonder if that girl they were talking about is Namine but I stay quiet because I don't know for sure if it is. Not noticing I was walking behind the group until I heard

"hurry up you lazy bum Sora."

Clutching my head as picture rushed through my vision of a girl with red hear wearing a purple skirt but you can see a slit in the left side showing purple shorts under. The girl was also wearing a white tank top with purple seams on the top which was over a black tank top. Beside he was a boy with Silver hair that reached his shoulder he was wearing black short and a yellow tank top with black strip crossing over his chest and black going down the side. He was taller than me by a couple half a head while the girl was an inch shorter than me.

Next thing you know I'm with the the girl i saw earlier and we are working on a the raft or at least that's what it looked like.

"Sora did you get everything on the list?"

I hear my voice reply to she question "Yeah I got everything you asked for Kiari. Hey where's Riku by the way?"

The girl now known as Kiari answers "he went to getting some other things we need for our journey just think soon well get to see other worlds."

"Not without me you're not" the silver head boy shows up saying.

Kiari just laughed of course your coming with us silly Riku."

{Slight side note in this story Sora and kiari didn't draw the popo fruit in the cave but their face are still there since they are still close friends}

When it go black and Shows the two from the pods but they were awake. "The key!" they both shouted from on top of me.

Hurry off of me my ghost like self-ending up talking with them and finding out each other names which the Duck was Donald and the walking dog was Goofy they were looking for the key for their king and I was apparently looking for my friends. I started to see people faces and remembering some of their name Like Leon, Cloud, Cid, Yuffie, aerith and all the others friends I meet on the way making me sad that I had forgetting them but now that I remembered I promised I will find my friends and make thing right. First thing first I had to save goofy and Donald from those pods./

Slowly opining my eye I noticed I was on the ground outside of the mansion ground when I see Roxas looking down at me concerned

"hey you okay what happed you just stopped all of a sudden clutching you head screaming before you fainted. I was worried."

"You mean we were worried." Olette added crossing her arms over her chest.

I sat up up and looked around noticing Roxas siting to my left and Pence was on the right of me will Olette and Hayner were in front.

"I'm sorry for worrying you it's just well i think I was remember my past and my friends."

Seeing them looking shock but happy while Roxas also looked a little upset for some reason. Figuring to wait and ask when they were alone I pushed the thought aside for right now and stood up the rest of the following my example they all got on their feet.

"So you remember then? What are you Friends names? What were they like? Where are they now?" Pence asked excitedly.

"Whoa slow down I can't one question at a time. First yes I do remember second two closest friends are Kiari and Riku. Kiari is slightly shorter than me by an inch with short red hair but she make up she can be one tough cookie but she is sweet when she wants to be. Though she can be annoying when she trying to get me to wear girls cloths. Plus she can't cook to save her life but i would go tell her that. Well not unless you have a death wish heh heh. Then there is Riku on the other hand is taller than me by at least half a head and has Silver hair. He can be kind of arrogant at time but he is really nice and protective of his friends and he is surprisingly a great cook. In fact he is also the one who taught me how to cook. Anyways as for where they are well I believe Kiari is home on Destiny Island and as for Riku he was locked behind the door of darkness but I promise I will set him free and bring him home."

Roxas looking Down at the ground says "you must really care about them especially Riku."

Sending me into a giggle fit before I outright laughing "I do care about then but not the way your meaning. I mean Riku and Kiari and like my brother and sister. Besides Riku likes Kiari and same vice versa but they are both to stubborn to see it."

Watching as Roxas blushes with a hopeful look in his eyes "Oh I see. Heh"

Walking with them we hurry inside and showing them the way to the basement we talk about where I lived on Destiny Island and what live was like there and all the places I visited.

Roxas smiled "wow sounds like you seen a lot must be amazing to see it all."

"Yeah it would be so cool to be a mermaid." says Olette looking off in the distance probably picturing being a mermaid.

I smiled at "yeah I was pretty amazing but it was kinda tough too with the fighting heartless and all." I said, turning to open the room with a table in the middle. Hayner looking confused Asked "I thought we had to go to the basement to find you other two friends?"

"we do but stay right here I got to do something first alright?" not waiting on an answer I walk up to the table and pick up the chalk finishing the lines in the drawing on the table before it start to glow and I quickly go back to the others. When I get to them I turn just in time to see the floor glowing before the glow dies down reviling that the floor vanished instead a set of stair are there now leading to a lower floor. Which i got to admit I did enjoy the shocked looks on their faces.

"Wow that was so cool." Hayner yells out excitedly Roxas looking amazed and Pence and Olette speechless.

"Well we heading down or what?" I joke smiling before finding myself dragged down the stairs thinking maybe it won't be so bad walking into a large room when all of a sudden these weird white creatures which I assumed were the enemies Namine mentioned earlier.

Calling out the keyblade I ran at them blocking and slicing through them not noticing one behind me until I hear Roxas yell "Sora behind you!"

Turning just in time to see Roxas block it with a keyblade of his own which he seemed just as shocked at as i am. Not wasting anytime though the both of us took out the rest of them. Breathing slightly heavy from the fight I look at Roxas "you can use a keyblade too?"

Roxas look at the blade in his hand "Keyblade…so this is a keyblade huh? I guess I can I mean it seems like I can at least this is the first time this has every happened."

"Huh maybe Donald and Goody will have an idea about what going on." I say hopefully before we both are tackled me by Olette and him by Hayner both yelling with Pence "THAT WAS SO COOL!"

I chuckled "thanks I guess but we should get going a help Donald and Goofy because if I know Donald like I do he will get testy if he finds out we dilly dallied getting them out." Laughing we all get up and run to the door and open it with a computer with multiple screens with a clip of something still up.

Roxas's Pov

I look at the screens and notice that Sora was in it with two guys in black cloaks and one with bandages around his head and a small blond Girl in a white dress. "Hey guys check this out" I click the play button as the gathered around it Watching the video play the girl being the first to talk.

_"I'm sorry for this Sora." _

_The one with bandages turn to the girl "Now Namine hurry and use the technique like you were taught."_

_ "Yes Master Ansem." The girl now known as Namine says before muttering soft words and drawing something on a sketch pad which you couldn't hear or see when out of nowhere a clear flower like thing surround Sora and trapping him in what looked like a flower pod. Watching as Sora puts his hands against the surface trying to get out but soon after looks at the girl and Seeing her mouth 'Don't worry Sora it will be alright' As Sora falls into what looks like a deep sleep._

_Namine turns the second guy and asking "Xemnas are you sure we have to do this won't it be better if he kept his memories?" _

_Xemnas looking at the girl smiling "Just listen to master Ansem he knows what he is doing" before turning back to the computer he was at while Ansem looks at Namine "my dear Namine you and I both know he was having too many things holding back his potential…" _

_Namine cuts in "but there his friends must we really try and turn him into a blank shell just so you can have a better fighter." _

_"Now, now Namine you know that I am merely looking out for their best interest of the world's beside as a servant of the worlds it is my duty to make sure our weapon is in top shape and not too soft as he currently is with this notion of friendship-_

Unable to contain my anger I summon the keyblade and start smashing at the computers until there was no way anyone could fix them ever. 'how dare they treat someone as sweet and helpful as Sora as nothing but a weapon to us' I thought gritting my teeth together before turning to the others seeing their shocked and Angry looks too while Sora looked mad, hurt and sad.

Wrapping my arms around his lithe shoulders I whisper in his ear "Hey don't listen to that okay you are Sora and you are most certainly not a just some weapon those two guys were treating you as. You are kind and caring about people no matter what and you help us even when you didn't have to."

Getting a small smile from Sora I smile back only to jump back as we head to the room with the pods in it noticing that they were opening up. Hayner walked up to the duck while sora tried waking up the dog like person he called Goofy "hey goofy wake up come on we got to get out of here." Watching as Goofy open his eyes "Gosh hey Sora is it that late already is it time for breakfast?"

"OW hey don't hit me I had to wake you up for Sora."

Looking over Hayner seeing him holding his head while the duck was holding out a staff. I just turned to Sora as he laughs at Hayner and Donald arguing about Donald being woken up.

I couldn't help but ask "Is he always this cranky waking up?"

Sora looks at me laughing before he calms down and shakes he head "Not all the time he just gets really crabby at times in general. Though he can be very short tempered but he is really nice when you get used to him."

Sora's pov.

After introducing everyone I look at goofy remembering about wanting to ask a question that was on his mind "hey Goofy do you have a clue why it is Roxas is able to use the keyblade?"

Goofy scratches his chin before saying "gosh Sora I don't know but maybe the King might know about it."

Donalds hits Goofy on the head shouting "of course the king would know. As soon as we find the King we can ask till then let's get out of here"

After watching Roxas and Hayner train for a while and getting taught how to play myself we decided to head back to town to do a few jobs to get the money for tomorrows trip to Sunset station and to maybe go to the beach later today.

Time skip

Walking around market town me and Roxas stated odd job to save up money to go to the beach, have a snake and be able to sunset station tomorrow. So Far we were doing great I had just reach 2030 and Roxas got 2100 before we decided to stop

"I think this should be enough to afford everything we need don't you?" Roxas asked me smiling.

Smile back at him I say "Yeah our munny combined we have 4130 plus what the others get so I say we are all set. Do you want to walk around and wait for the others to get here?" I ask shyly at the end

"Sure and now let see if I can't teach you a thing or two about skateboarding. Just Don't blame me if I'm bad at teaching."

About five minutes after showing the basic it takes another half an hour before I can do some simple tricks but I can't help but blush when I get a compliment from Roxas. 'I think I no wait I know I have a crush on Roxas but how do I tell him. I mean what if he doesn't like me back' sighing ' Well I will ask him later tomorrow after the competition that way I don't distract him'

When a hand waves in my face snapping me out of my thoughts I see Roxas looking at me with concern "hey you okay you seem lost in thought? If it is about what was on that video at the mansion just remember you are not a weapon and no matter what you will always be Sora to me and I care about you okay?"

I Smile at him and say "Thanks Roxas that means a lot to me."

Another time skip Roxas pov.

The morning of the Struggle competition and I was excited I know it is going to be a good day I can feel it. Of course it could also be due to the fact that my mom somehow managed to get Sora into a waitress outfit this morning. Thankfully I didn't get a nosebleed when I saw it otherwise Sora will think I'm a pervert which I am even starting to think so. Meeting the others at the arena with Sora I kept thinking 'how I hope I do well and can maybe impress Sora though he will probably be proud no matter what anyways.' The only thing that stinks right now is listening to the rules that I have heard a hundred times already. When the guy finishes talking me and Hayner turn towards Sora and the others walking towards us.

Sora shakes Hayner hand before hugging me "Good luck out there Roxas and you too Hayner."

Smiling back I say "hey we got this after all we did practice for it for the past two week after all."

Watching as Seifer and his gang walk up to me before smugly saying "You might as well quit while you ahead loser because I'm the one who is going to win."

Before I could retort back though I notice him look at Sora looking him up and down "Hey there cutie what do you say you come hang out with me instead of these bunch of freak and losers?" Seifer wraps his arm around Sora ticking me off to no end.

I swear I wanted nothing more than to beat him senseless for touch my sweet Sora…and talking about my friends of course to.

When Sora shoves Seifer's arm off his shoulders and says "No thanks I would rather stay here they be bug by a jerk like you."

Seifer just shakes his head saying "Awww don't be like that cutie you know you want this."gesturing to himself.

Sora rolling his eyes just say "As if."

Seifer smirks "So your a sassy little thing huh? Well we will see about you not want me now wont we angel." Kissing Sora's cheek before walking to the other side of the arena.

Sora wipes his cheek saying "ugh what a creep."

I continue to glare holes at Seifer's back till me and Hayner get called up to the arena. After a while of it soon ends with a score of 140 to 60 and the announcer saying "AND the winner is Roxas."

Walking over to Hayner's knocked out form I knee and pat his face to wake him before asking "ngg what happened?"

"You lost but you did a good job almost had me with a couple of those swings." I say smiling at him helping him up and out of the arena.

"Man I can't believe I lost." He groans before sitting on the bench next to Olette who hugs him

"There's always next time and beside Roxas can still win."

Hayner looks up "You better win for us or I'm dying your hair pink and blue." He half joke half serious.

"Sorry bout the loss Hayner maybe you will get it next time." Sora says to him.

Shrugging "maybe."

Sora smiles before turning towards me and hug me saying "Oh and congratulations Roxas."

I laugh happy with the attention from him before saying "I'm not the champion yet Sora but thanks. "

Noticing the glare from Seifer over Sora's shoulder directed at me I couldn't help but feel smug satisfaction before turning back to Sora.

While somehow during our conversation we missed the match between Vivi and Seifer only noticing when they announced Vivi the winner.

Looking confused me and Sora look at the others before asking "hey what happened what we missed?"

Hayner being the first to come out of Shock said "man Vivi just whooped Seifers but and I mean good."

I turn to look at the arena to watch just as Seifer goes up to the judge saying he's out making Hayner 3rd place.

Before I can say anything though I was called up to the arena again to face Vivi. Which he was in fact difficult at first and the hit to the stomach knocked me back but with the cheering from my friends and Sora and yelling from Donald I was finally able to win the match when something weird happened all of a sudden thing went quiet well except for my group of friends and Sora, Donald and Goofy the rest of the audience were frozen.

"What the-…hey Sora do you know what going on?" I asked looking at Sora only to see him shrug just as confused as I feel.

"Sorry I wish I did but I don't."

But before I could say anything back a tall guy with wild red hair and green tear marks on his face wearing a black cloak came out of a black portal.

"Roxas, Roxas, Roxas just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"What are you talking about and who are you?" I ask him irritated and confused.

He looks at me with a smile "The names Axel. A. X. E. L. got it memorized."

I could already tell this guy was a headache waiting to happen.

"You see I need that little bit over there." Pointing at Sora "he wasn't supposed to be out and about right now and it is my job to bring him back."

Summoning the Keyblade I say "Over my dead body." Blocking his path from Sora.

Axel sigh "I didn't want to have to fight you but I will."

Fighting him had to be the hard fight in my life and his fire techniques didn't help either but I can't keep just blocking so I charge forward and slash horizontally and get him in the stomach and go to attack again only to be stopped by a voice.

"stop this at once."

I turn to the voice only to see the guy named Ansem

"Axel get back to base there is nothing here right now since Namine went missing."

Axel protesting goes "But wouldn't it be best to grab him now and then when we find Namine instead of waiting longer?"

"No we will wait. Besides he is of no of no treat as of yet and we will have what we need soon."

Axel says "Fine..."

Turning to us "Consider yourselves fortunate for next you might not be so lucky."

He turns and walks toward to black portal he came in while Ansem Follows.

I tried to attack only for it to be too late and slash though the portal.

"Damn it why can't they just leave him alone."

Sighing in irritation before putting the keyblade back I promise to myself no matter what I will protect Sora. My fist clench as everything starts to go back to normal. With the announcer yelling "And the winner is Roxas!"

Snapping me out of my musings I look at him

"Hey, you might not want to be zoning out kid especially in the next match." He said to me after that which I only nod to before waiting on the last match to begin which didn't take too long though I got to admit he was tough but a seemed little arrogant with his steps. It ends with the announcer saying

"Announcing the Campion of the Struggle competition Roxas" passing me the trophy as the crowd goes wild.

But at this point the only on I can notice I Sora smiling and cheering me on. 'Well it might have had some bumps today but it still a good day. Now I just need to tell Sora how I feel.'

Time skip

Sitting on the by the edge of the clock tower after giving the little orbs out to Pence, Hayner and Olette. I sit back down to enjoy the sunset or at least tries to but with so much on his mind. I can't relax plus with Sora sitting next to him is not helping his nerves.

"it is beautiful up here. Thank you for showing me this Roxas."

I look at Sora as he say's this noticing the sunset making it seem like Sora is truly glowing and I couldn't help but think he looked like an angel like that.

"Yeah…. beautiful."

Still looking at Sora still barely even hearing as our friends leave but I give a quick

"goodbye."

Leaving me and Sora there alone.

When Sora starts to get up saying "well we should think about head back to your house soon Roxas"

Stopping I grab his hand and say "Sora wait I-I there is something I want to tell you."

Moving so we both face each other I place my hand on his cheek cupping it "listen Sora I know we only met a few day ago but I can't get you out of my mind and I don't even want to. Being with you makes me happy and as I said before I know we haven't known each other long be I do know is that I love you Sora and I would do anything for you. What I want to know though is do you love me too?"

Watching as Sora's face light up with a breath taking smile "I love you too Roxas I wanted to tell you after the competition but with everything that happened I didn't find the right time till now."

Leaning close to me he presses his lips against mine wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Wrapping my arms around his slim waist I deepened the kiss enjoying the slight moan I got in response. Running my tongue along his lips asking for silent permission as he opened his mouth I couldn't help but notice how sweet he tasted. All too soon we a battling for dominance as he tilts he head for more access I put one hand on the back of his neck before pulling back to catch our breath. Looking at Sora flushed and panting with glazed over eyes I pull him in for another kiss this time wining dominance over Sora which he grants me allowing me to explore that sweet mouth of his though all too soon the need for air became too great pulling back as we take in much needed air I put my forhead against smiling at each other.

"I love you Sora." Pecking his lips with mine softly hugging him close to me.

He hugs me back "I love you too Roxas."

Rosebud1991 : Till next time

Roxas: I still can't believe you wouldn't let me have my Sora

Sora: Roxas I'm sure she has a good reason why there is no Lemon here beside you did technically get me in the end

Roxas: But I wanted to *whishpers something in Soras ear making him turn red*

Rosebud1991: *watches the walk out the room holding hands* they better be going to their own room. Anyways thanks again to Lilyflower5189 and RoxSor for all the support and I hope everyone like it. Please R&R


	3. Lovers and the complications

A Journey Of The Heart

Rosebud1991: Well looks like…

Roxas: WHERE WERE YOU THE LAST FEW OF DAYS!?

Rosebud1991: you see two days ago was my little sisters birthday so I was spending some time with her

Sora: aww that's so sweet. See Roxas she did have a reason for not updating

Roxas: oh really that was just one of the days what about yesterday

Rosebud1991: well you see it is quite simple really

Roxas and Sora: …

Roxas: well are you going to tell us

Rosebud1991: I was just thinking up ideas to write first then… I kinda got distracted

Sora: so you started playing a game didn't you?

Rosebud1991: ….maybe...

Roxas: *dangerously calm voice* you mean the reason you were writing was because of a game

Sora: ROXAS don't fight the author you she has control over this story!

Roxas: …so what's you point

Sora: she can make it so you never get a lemon and put you in a dress in front of rabid fan girls

Roxas: ….Rosebud1991, have I told you how much I love this story lately ':3

Rosebud1991: hmm I guess I can add a lime scene maybe a lemon but don't get your hopes up

Roxas: *glomps Rosebud1991* Really! Yes finally getting my Sora *leers at Sora*

Sora: *watches Roxas with a sweat drop before turning away* Anyways besides that Rosebud1991 Does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters.

All of us: Enjoy and Thanks again RoxSor, Lilyflower5189, and people who read this

Previous

Leaning close to me he presses his lips against mine wrapping his arms around my shoulders. Wrapping my arms around his slim waist I deepened the kiss enjoying the slight moan I got in response. Running my tongue along his lips asking for silent permission as he opened his mouth I couldn't help but notice how sweet he tasted. All too soon we a battling for dominance as he tilts he head for more access I put one hand on the back of his neck before pulling back to catch our breath. Looking at Sora flushed and panting with glazed over eyes I pull him in for another kiss this time wining dominance over Sora which he grants me allowing me to explore that sweet mouth of his though all too soon the need for air became too great pulling back as we take in much needed air I put my forhead against smiling at each other.

"I love you Sora." Pecking his lips with mine softly hugging him close to me.

Normal pov.

Roxas opened his eyes groggily the next morning and turned to his side and was greeted by the sight of Sora snuggled up to a pillow. As he continued to watch Sora he couldn't help but wonder if it is possible to be jealous of a pillow if so then he defiantly was.

Roxas sat up grumbling about "stupid pillows that should be me he is snuggling to….well might as well get him up though we still have the other wonders to check out after all."

Turing back to Sora he places his hand on his cute boyfriend's shoulder lightly shaking him "hey Sora time to get up."

"Five more minutes." Sora murmured causing Roxas to smile lightly

"Sorry Sor but we have to get up."

Finally that had Sora sitting up rubbing his eye and yawning like a child not that the over side tea shirt help at all.

Watching all of this had Roxas in a big dilemma I mean he could do two options being 1) the right thing and get up and do what he has to do for school or 2) take Sora into his arms and make out with him and maybe even more than that. 'hmm option 2 has so much promise' not noticing that during his musings Sora had got up and went to take a shower till the door shut causing Roxas to jump in surprise.

Roxas pov. -Start lime scene-

'hmm I wonder if he will get mad if I asked to join him' I thought getting up and grabbing my cloths before going to the bathroom.

I open the bathroom door and walked in as quietly as I could watching Sora through the shower curtain I stripped down before walking into the shower wrapping my arms around Sora's waist.

Watching as Sora jumps squeaking "Roxas!"

Moving my mouth near his ear "Hey Sor hope you don't mind me joining you? After all i need a shower too and this way we can save on water."

without waiting for a reply I move my lip to his neck lightly kissing and nipping at it I couldn't help but smirk at the little mewls coming from those plump pink lips.

"mmn ah I d-don't mind y y-you joining but we do ah h-have get clean." Sora manages to get out while panting. I look at Sora's face still smirking "well how about we get dirty then we can clean up after hmm?"

I pull him close so his perfect round ass was pressed against my hard aching member. Delighted at the gasp it drew from him I go start nibbling on the his ear while my left hand moves from around him to play with one of Sora's pink nipples while the other grasp his hard on.

"Well what do you say hmm? But we don't have to if you don't want, okay?" I ask because no matter how horny I am I don't want to rush him if he is not ready.

Sora sighs before grabbing my hand bringing them to his lips kissing each one before saying "I'm not sure about going all the way just yet. I mean as great as that was feeling I just…I think it is too soon and I don't want to rush things. Plus I'm nervous about all this I mean you're the first person I ever went out with much less kissed."

By the time he finishes he is looking down at his feet looking upset. I turn him to face me putting a couple fingers under his chin lifting it up "hey listen it's okay I'm not going to rush you if you're not ready all that matters I that you know that I love you and I want you to be happy."Giving him a on the forehead then lightly on his lips.

He smiles softly towards me "Thank you for understanding. Though there is something that I do want to try." He says looking down shyly.

Raising one of my eyebrows curiously "what's that Sora?"

Turning bright red Sora glances up at me "would you mind if I just show you?"

Now I was beyond curious "um sure Sora go for it…"

What I see next though had my eyes almost popping out of their sockets as Sora got down on his knees and gave the head of my cock a tentative lick before he put the full tip in his incredibly hot mouth. I thought I was going to cum just by how hot and moist his mouth is. I groan watching his head start to bob up and down taking more in his sinful mouth gagging slightly at times.

Grasping Sora's hair I try and control myself to not trust deep into that pretty mouth of his but it is proving more difficult. "f-fuck Sora that feels so fucking good."

I take my member from Sora's mouth wanting to try something else and turn of the shower.

Sora looking at me confused asks "Roxas what's wrong? I thought you said it felt good."

"Nothing's wrong it's just I won't last long if i let you continue and i want to try something myself."

Watching Sora nod his head flushing bright red as I kneel in front of him I reach and grasp his hips and bring him close rubbing their erections together making both groan at the friction it caused. I took a shuddering breath before thrusting lightly against Sora while he thrusts back moaning. Thrust harder and fast against each other till.

"Ah R-rox Roxas I'm going to to ah" Sora moan before yelling my name cuming while I follow so after.

–end lime scene-

Pulling Sora close to me we just sit on the shower floor catching our breath. Finally have my breathing back to normal I lightly kiss Sora's neck

"heh that was amazing."

Pulling back to look at me Sora smile

"yeah it really was but um we should probably get clean if we want to make sure the others don't take off on us."

Pouting I look at him "aww I was hoping for we could do that again"

Inwardly smirking when Sora turns bright red before smaking me

"p-pervert!"

Quickly getting up laughing but deciding to get up and finish our shower before I really irritate him.

Time skip Soras pov

'Man we are so late. The others are probably mad by now.' I thought as me and Roxas run to the usual spot seeing the group outside with their arms crossed I can't help but think 'oh no I wonder if it's too late to turn back and hide' but instead I decide to be brave and face them head on.

Of course the little voice in my head decides to input 'you idiot run the opposite way I don't want to die now.'

I retort with a sharp 'oh be quiet that will make it worse'

sneered back 'oh really and whose fault is it that we in this situation hmm?

'really you have to ask? It was your idea to try and go for another round with Roxas'

hearing grumbling about how I'm supposed to be the responsible one and how Roxas is too hot for is own good.

"hey Sora you okay" Snapping out of my thoughts I noticed we had reached the other and they were looking at me concerned.

Blushing I look down before saying "yeah I'm fine just thinking is all."

Hayner smirks saying "oh does it have anything to do with that hickey on your neck?"

Olette gasps "what Roxas how could you!"

Looking at Roxas as he gulps nervously "well you see uh we um…"

getting interrupted by Olette "I know what you did but how could you I mean come on."

Bringing his hands up to try and defend himself "come on Olette I think your overreacting I mean what I do with my boyfriend is my business."

Olette whines "that not why I'm upset."

I look at her confused "wha.."

"I never got to put my match maker plan into action. I mean I had it planned out and everything I even got a camera too."

Walking up to her Roxas hug her saying "hey maybe you can you it for Pence instead he can use the help."

Making Pence yell "HEY WHO SAYS I NEED HELP!" which causes everyone to laugh.

Time skip {sorry ran out of idear outside of the seven wonders search heh heh}

We all start walking up to the train station building before suddenly I fall "whoa" thinking 'what the…'

Looking up seeing Xemnas "Well look at what I found."

Yanking my up by the arm than continuing "heh a toy with so much potential."

Yanking my arm away I yell "I'm no one's toy!"

chuckling "Well see about that. Well I just came to tell you that you shouldn't get too comfortable cause as soon as we find that little witch well be back for you next. " Before disappearing as quickly as he came laughing.

"Hey Sora you okay!"

looking toward the entrance I see Roxas looking at me worried.

Running up to him I sigh before I reply "yeah I'm alright"

Roxas pulls my into a tight embrace "hey listen it is just as you said you are no one's toy so don't let that creep bug you, okay?" Kissing my forehead making me smile thinking 'I'm so lucky to have such a sweet boyfriend' taking his hand we walk into the building and buy our tickets before boarding the train.

Location change

"So…the stairs were a bust there was 17 steps each time."

Sighing I look at Roxas who smiled sheepishly before saying "Well we still have five more to go so who know it could get better."

Tilting my head to the side I ask "so what is next anyways?"

Noticing Roxas blush slightly before clearing his thought and answering "The mystery of the Moans from the Tunnel is next."

Raising my eyebrow at that "The Moans From the Tunnel? Are you sure you're not just trying to hint at something."

Looking skeptical at him watching his face become redder then before as he quickly says "No that's not it at all it really Moans are occasionally heard coming from within a dark, currently closed tunnel system underneath the city. Not that I wouldn't mind being able to hear you moan again."

Towards the end Roxas started to leer at me which made me turn as red as a tomato before yelling "Pervert!"

Turning away walking to find the tunnel hearing Roxas laugh telling me to wait up for him.

Reaching the tunnel walking in a way we reached a room with a plat form. Standing on the plat form is Vivi or at least that what I remember what they said his name was from the day of the competition. Walking up to him but just as I'm about to ask what he was doing here two more of him show up. Getting into defense mood when they start to attack. Fighting back to back with Roxas against these guys blocking and slashing through as many as I could but they just keep popping up. When finally it finally stops we both are out of breath.

"hey Sora ready to go?"

Looking at him panting I stood up straight nodding my head. Watching as Roxas goes to take a step only to trip when his pants snag on something falling on top of me knocking me over onto the ground. Clenching my eyes shut in pain for a minute before opening my eyes to see Roxas looking down at me.

Roxas pov.

Well that could have been better I mean not even a day of being with him and I almost crush him I thought irritated looking down at Sora about to apologize but as I start to I notice footstep coming from the entrance.

Looking up just in time to see Vivi stopping fifteen feet from them looking shocked and uncomfortable leading to an awkward silence.

Coughing to clear his through Vivi breaks the silence "I'm sorry for um intruding I was just coming in here to train for the next struggle competition but I'll just leave and um let you two continue what your doing so um yeah bye." Quickly turning and racing out of there leaving a two red faced keyblade holders.

Looking down at sora I smile slyly "well how that don't sound like a bad idea how about we…"

Sora looks at my sternly cutting my off "NO."

pouting "come on Sora please?"

"NO."

Sighing in resign I got up before helping Sora to his feet. "fine I'll wait till later. just so you though Sora, I look forward to when you are back to being underneath me naked and blushing as I make you writhe in pleasure." I say before quickly running out of there.

Hearing Sora run after me yelling "ROXAS YOU PEVERT!"

Scene change and Sora's Pov

Chucking as I walk besides a grumbling Roxas to the waterfall "Hehe come on it wasn't that bad."

Looking at me Deadpanned Roxas says "Your only saying that cause you didn't get as many hits as I did."

Which I had to laugh at cause it was true while checking out the mystery of 'The Friend From Beyond the Wall' Roxas got hit in the head three time the stomach two time between the legs once and one more times in the back while we were leaving. I of course got hit once in the stomach and another time in the arm but then again after all the fighting I have don't I was used to dodge oncoming attacks.

"Cheer up it is just three more to go now and who knows what might happen it could be fun." I chirp happily trying to lighting up his mood.

Finally Roxas sighs before smiling at me "alright you got a point. Well let's just get to the waterfall and get this over with."

Grabbing my hand he leads me towards the road that I'm guessing lead to the waterfall which I was kinda excited to see since the island I lived on had one two. When we finally stand in front of it a ask looking at the water Roxas comments "well so far nothing special yet."

As soon as those words leave his mouth our reflections start to act strange before walking out and turing into shadow like creature "well never mind then I guess I was wrong."

Rolling my eyes at Roxas thinking things along the lines of no kidding and it is a good thing I love him so much. Snapping out of my thoughts though as the shadow me charges into to hit me. Jumping to the side and spinning before I summon the keyblade as Roxas does the same and fights his shadow. Unfortunately as time goes by it seemed like no matter what we were getting nowhere.

"Damn it we got to figure out how to beat these thing but they are literally just like us like they know what we're thinking!" Roxas yells out as were back to back before it hits me 'wait if they are like us then this is just going to drag on forever but if we switch opponents..' cutting that thought short I call out to Roxas while blocking a slash from the side

"Roxas we need to switch opponents now if we want to end this."

Looking at me shocked before nodding looking determined saying "alright let's do this."

Spinning around each other before attacking the shadows my hit getting its chest while Roxas. Before after a few more direct hits the shadow version of Roxas dissipates and only the my own to deal with turning to help Roxas only to see him finish it off with a slash across the chest seeing it flying back to the waterfall before it too dissipates.

Panting to catch our breath before I finally say "well that was interesting."

Roxas opened his mouth to say something only to get interrupted by Pence yelling "hey guys did you see anything!"

turning towards the voice we see him running towards us before looking at the waterfall. "Huh all I see is our reflections. Oh! Maybe that what i was all this time. Well that's kind boring. oh well maybe next thing well get lucky. Well I'm heading to Sunset hill see you there." Pence turns and walks away.

Roxas starts to try and stop him and explain what happened but I cover his mouth and say "Listen, let's keep that between us alright?"

Looking at me confused before asking "What how come?"

"Well whatever it was only happened when it was us so my guess is it had to do with those people in the cloaks and I don't want to get them to deep into this since they can't fight with a keyblade and I don't want to risk them getting hurt."

Sighing Roxas add "yeah you're right but we probably should at least make sure they know to be careful." Nodding our heads at each other we turn and race to catch up to the rest of our friends.

Scene change again…

"Hey Roxas what do you think is going to happen this time?" I ask him while he are walking up the hill while waving at a couple of kids playing on the side.

"I don't know I mean I heard that there is this sack atop of this hill that occasionally moves and hops around. So who know but it could be anything." Roxas says as he continues walking.

"Yeah that's what I heard too." Pence adds cheerfully.

Contemplating on all the possibilities I decide just to wait and see what happens but also keeping my wits about just in case. Finally we decide that me and Roxas will go check this out together of course it took a while with Donald's arguing on wanting to come with but after I tell him and Goofy that I want them to keep an eye out on Hayner, Olette and Pence just in case those guys show up again. After convince Donald with the help of Goofy and Roxas the two of us finally slit from the groups heading towards the top of the hill.

"You have some good friends there Sora. Wanting to come help like they are."

Smiling at him I say "Yeah so do you after all it did take a couple minutes of listening to Olette give us a speech on safety first before we could leave." Turning from Roxas as we reached the top not noticing Roxas turn red.

Roxas pov

Thankfully Sora turn after mentioning Olette safety speech or he would see how red I was blushing.

–flashback-

_Getting stopped by Olette when she grabs my arm "hey remember if you guys run into to any trouble just call out for us okay or just get out of there." _

_Smiling at her concern I say "Don't worry we'll be careful." _

_Before I can even turn Olette adds "oh and don't do anything dirty when you're up the either don't want to hear you got in trouble because you couldn't keep it in your pants. If you do decide you want to do it use protection and take photos for me" _

_Looking at her shocked and red faced "What the heck Olette and I get called a pervert!" _

_Laughing at my blush before she can say anything else to tease me._

_ Sora walk up to me asking "you ready to go….hey you oaky your face is bright red?" _

_Making Olette laugh harder before calming down enough to say "Don't worry about him he is just embarrassed about the safety talk I gave him." _

_Sora looking confused before I cut in steering him away "well we better get going to find that six phenomena heh he heh"_

-end flashback-

That was something I didn't want to have to explain. Looking around after I finally stop blushing and notice three trash cans in a triangle around a large sack. Walking up to it before stopping a couple feet before as it starts to bounce around like I heard about.

"Whoa what the…"

Seeing it start to try and take off Sora jumps onto it being bounced around. I can't help but be aroused see him bouncing on it 'Wait what the stop it right there this is no time to have my mind in the gutter.' Stopping my thoughts there I notice that the sack Sora is on finally stops seemingly worn out.

I walk up to next to him as he get off the sack and stands beside it. We notice it moving again only this time a dog comes out I can't help but say "really it is only a dog this whole time?"

Sora hugs it saying "Oh it is so cute! I wonder if it has an owner?"

Shaking my head amused at how cute he looks thinking 'well as long as he is happy I guess it is not too bad.'

Letting him play with the dog before we watch it finally leave as our friends show up. Looking at Pence I say "You know, that last wonder wasn't that wonderful."

Sora looks at me and says "What are you talking about that dog was so cute of course it was wonderful."

Pence quickly add "Don't worry though this last one going to be better. You see there is this rumor about a train with no one on it that leads to nowhere can be seen at sunset from Sunset Hill."

"well I guess we just got to wait for sunset then."

Walking to where we the spot and picking places to sit and wait for the train talking about the things that happened today while me and Sora edit our a bit like we talked about earlier.

Time skip

Sitting with Sora between my legs and Hayner to the right of me with Olette sitting in his lap protest something about how he should take school more seriously and try and do well before kissing each other. Shaking my head I look at pence who is on the other side laughing and teasing them before going red when they mention the girl named Kirin that he has been crushing on since second grade but is too nervous to ask out. Turning my head from them to the right of my to see Donald yelling at Goofy about not paying attention and falling asleep when Jiminy talking about the journal he has and how they have to start over because for some reason it was found empty.

Looking forward I wrap my arms around Sora and place my chin on his left shoulder and ask "Hey you alright? You're being awfully quiet."

Sora turns at me and smile lightly pecking me on the lips before looking back in the direction where the train is supposed to show up. "Yeah I'm just wondering where my other two friends Kiari and Riku are alright." He says after a moment of silence.

Hugging him tightly to me I try and reassure him "hey I'm sure they are alright. I mean you said before Riku and you used to practice fighting with each other and how he used to beat you or were evenly matched at times so I'm sure he is okay. As for Kiari she sounds like a strong girl so don't count her out yet."

Getting a chuckle from him he say "Yeah your right heh she probably hit me on the head for thinking otherwise."

Turning back to watching the entrance where were supposed to see the train before hearing footstep and someone say "hey what are you Losers doing here?" looking over towards it seeing it was just Seifer.

Pence jumps in saying "were waiting to see the ghost train everyone is talking about."

Seifer look at all of us before stopping at me and Sora. "I heard you were with my angel but I thought it was just a rumor someone made up I guess I was wrong."

Gritting my teeth together saying "He is not your angel. He happens to be my boyfriend and I would appreciate you stop checking him out."

Seifer smirks "Yeah don't worry I'm not going to try anything to brake you two up. That is not my style but… just to let you know if you two do slip up I'll be waiting angel."

Turing to walk away Olette asks him to stay and wait for the train with us but he just say that he is not interested it silly story like ghost trains and all that mumbo jumbo. We watch him walk away before turning back to the only to See a strange little train coming out.

Quickly we all jump to our feet and run to the railing. "wow you see that?" Pence asks while Olette and Hayner can only nod their heads and Donald and Goofy are speechless.

I look at where the driver should be but when seeing no one before it disappears from sight. I ask "hey did you guys see that there really was no one driving that thing."

Sora looks at me before turning back "yeah I noticed that plus there was only one person on it. Hmm I wonder if it was magic or something that is running it."

I look at him confused "Magic?"

Looking directly at me again but before he could say anything Ollete says "as much as I would like to hear more about it I have to head home so I can finish writing the essay and I don't want to get in trouble for staying out late."

"yeah my old man will flip if I'm not back before dark." Hayner says before turning to leave.

Deciding it is best to head home we run to the train to head back to the train.

~Scene change~

After we split up leaving Sora, me, Goofy and Donald to walk back to my and Goofy following me and Sora since the day before they stayed with Pence and his family so they didn't know the way to my home.

When we finally get there I open the door walk to the living room after taking off our shoes or at least the ones wearing shoes did and call out "mom were home and I brought two more friends I hope you don't mind them staying the night?"

Mom walks in amused "you know every time you go out lately you bring home strays? First Sora now two more? I swear you get this from you father." She says laughing before turning to the dining room saying "it is a good thing I made a lot of food today."

After eating Donald falling asleep in the chair in the living room while Goofy was passed out on the couch. When Sora and I were heading to my room my mom stops me to talk. Wanting to speak to me alone I tell Sora to wait in my room for me.

Watching as Sora walked away heading to my room before turning back to my mom asking "Something wrong mom?"

Looking at me smiling sadly she says "You're going to be leaving with him when he has to go aren't you?"

"Mom.."

she interrupts me saying "don't worry I'm not mad or anything in fact I think this is a good thing for you. I want to be happy and if it is with Sora then I'm okay with that just promise you come and see me now and then and be careful alright."

Hugging my mom with tears in my eyes "thanks for everything mom. I love you."

Hugging me back and kissing the top of my head before saying "I love you too sweetie."

Whipping her tears away before saying "you should go to bed you have a big day ahead of you." Hugging each other again before going to our own rooms.

I open my bedroom door watching Sora look at me before going up to me hugging me "you know you don't have to come if you want to stay here I won't force you."

Kissing him before hugging him tight to me I just say "no I'm going."

Sora tries to pull back and object but I stop him before he can "listen I know what I'm doing and I know I won't see them as often but it doesn't mean that I will never see them again okay? So why don't we lay down and sleep okay."

Smiling at him before picking him up and walking to the bed laying him down on it before lying next to him. Wrapping my arms around him pulling him against my chest feeling his slim arms wrap around me kissing each other before going to sleep.

Train Station next day

Walking to the door before getting stopped by a short figure with large round ears Donald and Goofy say "your Majesty?"

the figure has his back to them a goes "Shhh you gotta board the train and leave now. The train knows the way." Taking something from his robe cloak before continuing "Here Sora here take this it should help get you where you need to go." Throwing a tiny homemade wallet with a crown on front before looking at me "I must ask you to help Sora on his journey he will need it with the people he is going up against and can I count on you with this?"

Nodding my head but before I can say anything he takes off while.

Donald says "your majesty.."

"the king…was that really him?"

"I could've been..Yep. I know it was!" Goofy says.

Donald adding jumping excitedly "Now we know he's okay!"

I look to Sora "wait that was the king?"

Sora smile before nodding enthusiastically and says "but you see the king was locked in the realm of darkness."

Goofy then says "yup"

Confused I stated "but he was just here."

Sora nods his head "Which means if he's here that Riku's here too."

Donald adding "he gotta be."

I look back to Sora and ask "what are we going to do now."

Sora looking at me before saying "well I want to go look for Riku and help him get back to Kiari after all I did promise I would."

I couldn't help but smile at him "alright I'll help you look too."

Almost being knocked over when he tackle hugs me saying "thank you so much this means a lot to me."

Laughing I hug him back saying "No problem Sora you know I would help no matter what after all what type of boyfriend would I be if I didn't help you find you friends?"

Sora kisses me gently before turning to Donald and Goofy asking "what are you two going to do?"

Looking at us funny Goofy says "Gawrsh Sora. DO ya have to ask?"

making me and Sora laugh.

Donald yells "Hey! What's so funny!?"

While laughing Sora say "your face!"

Donald and Goofy to look at each other. Seeing the look on each other's face making them smile before we all start laughing.

Sora calms down and say "C'mon guys let's get going."

Before we all start running to go into the train station. When we get inside we go up to the ticket stand and quickly buy the tickets.

Sora grabs the tickets from the clerk before turning towards me "you ready?"

Nodding my head we turn and walk to the platform where we see everyone waiting. There is Olette and Hayner holding hand with Pence next to them waving with my mom and a couple feet from her is Seifer and his gang. Walking up to them we get hugs from everyone by Seifer and them.

My mom being the first to speak "well this is it my Roxas is going off on his own." Hugging me "your dad would have been here to see you off if he was here but he sends his love and wanted me to tell you to becareful."

Smiling at that I say "tell him I love him when he gets back home and I will miss him. I Love you both." Mom hugs me and I hug back.

I then tun and walk up to my three friends I grew up with. "well this is it."

Hayner lets go of Olette and ruffles up my hair "you better come back and visit. I don't want to have to try and hunt you down."

Smacking his hand away laughing I reply "don't worry I will."

Olette come up next and hugs me "when we see each other again we should go and hang out."

Pence adding with a smile "yeah and we will all have some sea salt ice cream."

Nodding my head I see Seifer walk up to Sora and say "well I guess this is goodbye for now angel. Stay safe you got it?"

Sora nods his head and says "I will thank you."

Though I'm not to trilled with Seifer hugging my boyfriend I know he won't try anything and not to mention I trust Sora so I don't have anything to worry about.

Snapping out of my thought when Seifer comes up to me while Sora is saying his good bye's to the others and says "You better take care of him. If I find out he gets really hurt you'll deal with me got it?"

I glare at him and say "of course I will take care of him I love him."

Seifer go "hn" before him and his friends take off.

Once on the train we look out the open windows and wave while yelling bye which they return with their own when I hear my mom yell out "Don't you go off getting married without me I want to be there you know!"

Hearing mine and Sora's friends to laugh and me and Sora to turn bright red before I yell "MOM!" while the train starts taking off.

Time skip

Walking off the train we look at the tall tower before turning back to see the train vanish Sora says "ah heh he heh there goes our ride…"

Nervous I ask "hey Sora do you know where we are?"

Sora shakes his head "no I don't sorry this place is new to me but we might as well head inside cause it is the only place I see so far and King wanted us here for a reason right?"

Walking towards the entrance we so a strange looking big guy with horn like ears trying to open the door but failing.

Donald deciding to ask "hey what's going on?"

the guy laughs "eh heheh I sent some of my lackeys inside to see if the master of this here tower's as big and tough as they say. Word is he's a real powerful sorcerer. Which would make him the perfect bodyguard for me. See, it don't matter how tough he is once he's a heartless. He'll do as I say!"

Watching as Sora and Goofy get into battle stance while Donald exclaims "A heartless?"

"That's right. They're those things that come outta the darkness in folks' hearts. Why, with all those Heartless at her side, my dear friend Maleficent is gonna conquer everything! And since I got me a dept to pay. I'm goin' round to a bunch of different worlds and buildin' an army of Heartless, special for her. Oh why am I talkin' to you pipsqueaks anyways? Go on, scram! I'm behind schedule as it is."

Goofy then say's "You oughta find somethin' nicer to do."

The guy turns toward us "Says who?" before noticing who we were "Wha…AAAH! It's you!"

Donald and Goofy say in unison "Pete!"

The guy now known as Pete says "what are you two nimrods doin' here!?"

Donald stomping his foot on the ground before asking "What are YOU doing here?"

I look at Sora and ask "Do you know him?"

Sora shakes his head "Not me, but these two obviously do and from the looks like. Hey can you two fill me and Roxas in on how you know this guy?"

Goofy looks at us before saying "His name is Pete and he's been causin' trouble for ages! His Majesty banished him to another dimension a long time ago. I wonder how he escaped."

Pete laughs out load "You wanna know how, eh? Well, Maleficent busted me out, that's how! And now your world- no, no, no, no, all worlds are gonna belong to yours truly. Cause uh Maleficent's gonna help me conquer 'em!"

"Maleficent…huh." Sora says while nodding before him Donald and Goofy start laughing leaving me confused before remembering why and start chuckling myself.

Pete huff "oh! What are you laughing at! Why Maleficent's power is so great-"

Sora interrupts him saying "She's toast."

"HUH!"

Goofy adds "Sorry, but Maleficent can't help ya now."

Pete looking confused "Whaddaya mean!?" before pointing at us exclaiming

"You! So you're the ones that did it!"

Sora just puts his hands behind his head "Wel…we might have had something to do with it." Smiling slyly while saying this.

Pete looking more angry before yelling "Heartless squad! Round up!" all of an sudden little black creatures which I'm assuming are heartless start popping up. We take our weapons and Start fighting them until the only one left is Pete.

Throwing a temper Pete says "You just wait! Nobody, and I mean nobody messes with the mighty Pete!"

Putting our weapons away Sora asks "so, "mighty" Pete, who lives in this tower, anyway?"

"Oh! Ya don't know, eh? Well, it's old Yen Sid. 'course he's probably a Heartless by now!"

Donald looking shocked exclaims "Master Yen Sid lives here!?" before turning and running into the tower. Leaving me, Sora and goofy out here with Pete.

Goofy speaks up saying "Yen Sid is the King's teacher!"

"Wow. Sounds powerful!" Sora says while I nod in agreement thinking the same thing. Then all three of us run inside leaving Pete starring in shock and missing him having a temper tantrum.

Time skip

"Heartless, Heartless, Heartless! Things haven't changed one bit!" Donald says after stomping his foot down.

Goofy smiles before saying "Well, it's a good thing we're on the job, then. Plus we have help from Roxas too."

Sora smiles before looking at the door with a crescent moon above it before opening it up and walking through. Looking as Donald and Goofy go in front of a desk standing up straight while me and Sora look around the room. Stopping just in front of the desk me and Sora look confused Donald and Goofy bow before seeing and older Man with a Long Gray beard that slits into two past toward the end Wearing a bright blue robe and a pointed blue hat with yellow stars and crescent moons on it.

"Master Yen Sid! It's an honor!" Donalds says still bowing.

Sora waves and says "Hey there!"

Both Donald and Goofy to look at him shocked while I try not to laugh. Donald being the first to talk "Sora! Show some respect!" Sora rubs the back of his head sheepishly making him in my opinion look cute.

Yen Sid waves it off saying "So, you are Sora and Roxas. Now then, have you seen the King yet?"

Goofy answering "Yes, we did Master. But we didn't get a chance to talk to him."

"Yes…the King has been quite busy of late. Therefore, it would seem that the task of instructing you four falls upon my shoulders. You have a perilous journey ahead of you. You must be well prepared."

Sora looking a little upset just nods his head but I decide to ask later about it when we are alone. "Sora you are the key that connects many possibilities that can change the course of things."

"I'm the key?" Sora questions before he summons the Keyblade.

"Chosen wielder of the Keyblade! You are the key that will open the door to light."

While though Sora nods his head I can't help but be irritated how all this is being placed on Sora's shoulders.

Yen Sid turns to me "Roxas you are the chosen of Destiny. It' is foretold that the one who protects the key to light shall help bring peace to the worlds. Entrust the key to light to you when you leave here."

I nod my head holding my tongue at being treated like objects.

Yen Sid looks at all of us before nodding and summoning a book with the wave of his hand "This book contains valuable knowledge you will need for your journey." Waving his hand again cause the book to turn over and open before lowering his hand making it land on the desk so we can read it. "study it carefully. Once you have finished we will speak of the enemies you will surely confront."

{sorry people as much as you probably would like the talk of why the heatless are roaming around I'm skipping it to where the introduce the nobodies since it is getting late. Plus I want to start wrapping this chapter up}

"Now it is time to speak of the enemies that you will encounter." Waving his hand to the side of the room. After a flash of light s figure is standing there which looks like Donald making him squawk indignantly before the figure flashes and turns into the a small heartless. "If one such as you Donald, yields into the darkness in their hearts, they too will become a Heartless. But you know this. "

All of us nod our heads while Donald makes and ahhing noise.

"The Heartless are always lurking and ever seeking to capture new hearts. Never let your guard down! Now then…." Waving his hand again another light pops up next to the Heartless creating the tall white creature we saw in Twilight town. "At times, if someone with a strong heart and will be they evil or good becomes a Heartless, the empty shell they leave behind begins to act with a will of its own."

Watching as the Heartless beside it disappears Yen Sid continues "An empty vessel whose heart has been stolen away….A spirit that goes on even as its body fades from existence for you see. Nobodies do not truly exist at all. Nobodies may seem to have feeling, but this is a ruse- they only pretend to have hearts. You must not be deceived!"

Sora then says questioning "Nobodies…they don't exist…"

Jumping as two more or the white creatures show up. "Now then…the being you see before you is known as a Dusk. They are the most common form of Nobody. But there are others- some larger, some with frightening and unique powers. On your journey you will meet an alarming number of dusks. They will all attempt to do you harm" as the dusks disappear Yen Sid continues "Still, they are nothing but empty shell, destined to return to darkness. But- " Bringing forth images of the people in black cloaks but unlike them you can't see their faces. "The beings you see before you now are different. These powerful Nobodies formed a group called Organization XIII. It commands the lesser nobodies.

~TimeSkip~

"Well that was nice of the fairies to give you that orb giving you the ability to use to Keyblades and magic." Sora says as we walk outside. Nodding my head before seeing this big spaceship looking thing "whoa are we taking this!?" I ask excited.

Sora laughs before saying "yup this this a gummy ship though you're lucky."

Confused I ask "why?"

"Well this one is bigger than our last ship."

Walking into the ship we start exploring finding a control room of course, two bed rooms one with two beds while the other had one large bed which me and Sora claimed immediately, then there was a bathroom and last but not least a kitchen. "Wow this is defiantly much better than the last one. Our last one didn't have a bathroom so you had to hold it in till we get to another world to go." Sora mentions to me making me grateful for the ship Yen Sid gave us.

I look at Sora thoughtful and ask a question "Hey Sora where are we going next?" Sora looks thoughtful before saying "I'm not sure but we can go to the control room and see what woulds are available?"

Raising an eyebrow "Available? what do you mean?"

"Well you see I don't know what world will show. I mean it could be like the journal and be some not showing up. We will know when we go and look."

Nodding me head I smile "yeah I understand."

Sora smiles back "Good."

I walk up to him and wrap my arm around him and passionately kiss him. Sora wraps his arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

Needing to say something I pull back "Hey Sora, listen no matter what world we are in remember I love you and I will always protect you okay. "

Sora smiling at me blushing "I love you too. Just know though that I will protect you too."

Rosebud1991: Well so far this is the longest chapter I wrote

Sora: *nods head* yeah I like how detailed the conversation with Pete and Yen Sid were

Roxas: While I didn't like the touch feely moment with Seifer I thought it was pretty good

Hayner: Yeah me too and I think it is about time you showing more of how me and Olette are a couple

Rosebud1991: Okay one when did you get here and two it is not my fault if people didn't get the hints I was dropping in the first two chapters about you two being a couple

Olette: Don't mind him we know it is not your fault if people don't see it when your hinting it and as for the first question we showed up when you got distracted by the Heartless plushy Sora gave you *walks away when Roxas and Hayner decide to Struggle practice in the house deciding to help Sora try and get them to stop*

Rosebud1991: Well then while I go stop them from destroying my home I would like to say I hope you like it and please review and tell me what you think so far and any suggestions are welcome on what you think should happen next thank you :D *quickly turns and runs after Roxas and Hayner yelling "you better not brake anything"*


	4. Yen Sid and Hollow Bastion here we come

A Journey Of The Heart

_**Video telling**_

Rosebud1991: Well were back

Roxas: Yeah but that still doesn't mean you own kingdom hearts you know

Rosebud1991: I know I don't…..but….I own this story so you better watch it buddy or I will make sure Sora ends up with Seifer

Roxas: NO Don't do that I'm sorry

Sora: Wait I thought you liked me?

Rosebud1991: Of course I like you Sora

Sora: Then why would you say you are going to give me to that perverted jerk

Rosebud1991: ….your right I'm sorry Sora

Sora: I forgive you

Rosebud1991: Yay!

Roxas: So does that mean I can still keep my Sora

Rosebud1991 and Sora: ….

Sora: You know what Rosebud1991 lets just get to the chapter

{warning some conversations will be just them saying what it is in the game if you played it you will know who said what oh and when it comes to the organization and Roxas the only reason they know him is because he was the backup plan incase Sora failed.}

I look at Sora thoughtful and ask a question "Hey Sora where are we going next?" Sora looks thoughtful before saying "I'm not sure but we can go to the control room and see what worlds are available?"

Raising an eyebrow "Available? what do you mean?"

"Well you see I don't know what world will show. I mean it could be like the journal and be some not showing up. We will know when we go and look."

Nodding me head I smile "yeah I understand."

Sora smiles back "Good."

I walk up to him and wrap my arm around him and passionately kiss him. Sora wraps his arms around my neck deepening the kiss.

Needing to say something I pull back "Hey Sora, listen no matter what world we are in remember I love you and I will always protect you okay. "

Sora smiling at me blushing "I love you too. Just know though that I will protect you too."

Currently Sora's pov

Walking into the control room of the ship with Roxas after talking to Roxas about what happened after I woke up and what Namine had said to me. Though he was slightly upset I didn't tell him before he understood when I told him I didn't want to make him uncomfortable or feel pressured to help me. After all having someone you don't know go up to you and tell you a girl told them that he would be able to get their memories back and help them with a journey you're go on. 'Yeah that don't sound crazy one bit' I thought sarcastically. Finally reach the control room I noticing Donald at the control will Goofy was getting up the Navigational system. "Hey guy , where are we heading?" I ask tilting my head curiously.

"That's no good…" Donald say's shaking his head not hearing Sora's question.

Sora and Roxas at each other briefly before Roxas deciding to ask "What's not good exactly?"

"There's only one world showing up." Donald reply's crossing his arms.

"Only one!" both Sora and Roxas exclaim.

"Wait! I think it's a world we know! Well except for Roxas that is." Goofy say smiling.

~Scene Change~

Running up to the ledge seeing a Castle with machinery that gave it a warped look. Looking at it for a couple minutes Sora finally say "It's Hollow Bastion!"

"Gawrsh, it looks kind different now."

"I hope Leon and the gang are doing okay."

"Leon and the gang?" Roxas looks at me confused "who are they?"

I smile at him "Well there Leon, Aerith, Yuffie Kisaragi, Cid Highwind, Tifa Lockhart, Cloud Strife, and Merlin. There just a few of our friends that are here. Well most except Cloud he is usually traveling too but who know we might see him here." Roxas nods his head in understanding but just as he is about to say something Goofy interrupts.

"Uh-oh. Looks like we're gonna have to do some fightin'."

Deciding to go we head towards the stair that lead to another part of to see a market place so we end up splitting into two groups. I was with Roxas while Donald and Goofy were the other. Checking the stores and getting a few things. I got a couple of abilities rings and Roxas some two.

"thanks for the rings and all Sora but, you didn't have to you know ."

"I know I wanted to. Besides they will help you so it is not like I wasted any munny or anything."

"Alright but just so you know I'm going to get you some things too"

Smiling at each other before we join the others. It didn't take long to find them though and I tell them "we should probably get going and find Leon and the gang." after they nod there head we head up towards another set off stair only to see a large Freezer with its door open and a duck like Donald in a fancy suit with a cain on the left side and on the right was a moogle and another item shop. Walking Towads the duck in the suit. Donald stomps his foot exclaiming "Uncle Scrooge!"

"Er, who?"

Goofy turns towards Sora saying "He's Donalds uncle- a business typhoon! Before the Heartless showed up, he traveled the worlds on a Gummy Ship with the King. He was helpin' to set up a traffic system."

"A transit system!" Donalds yells out at Goofy.

"what's all the racket?" the duck known now as Scrooge asks before turning around and before going "Why, if it isn't Donald! And Goofy! Hello, lads! Aye, you all look hale and hearty!"

"So do you, Uncle Scrooge."

"Ah, if only I were…I canna seem to recreate my favorite old-time ice cream. I'd make millions if I got it right…" taking a few licks of the pop in his hand before scrunching up his face "Terrible…!"

I ask "hey do you happen to know where Leon and the gang are?"

"Leon and the others are in the borough. They went to Merlin's house."

"Thank you."

"No problem boys."

Scene change Roxas

Walking out from under a bridge we stop when these strange blue things pop up. "hey, what's going on?" Donald asks.

Hearing a female voice say "That's the town's defense mechanism." Looking around before stopping at a girl standing on a tall brick structure.

"Yuffie!" Sora calls out smiling.

Yuffie smiles back and waves before her smile disappears and she yells out "Look out!"

Looking around just as to seeing Sora block an attack from a dusk before I take out my own keyblade as we get surrounded by five dusk. Taking out the nearest dusk before going to the next one and knocking it into another dusk knocking them to the ground before Goofy crushes them with his shield. Donald continues to attack the other one with lighting attacks while Sora takes out the last a vertical slash to the chest.

"Hey, you guys!" Jumping down from the brick ledge and landing in front of us " I see you're still in top form."

Sora bumps his fist against his "What'd you expect?" trying to look tough but only making me chuckle before he continues with "Looks like you're doing okay." Looking at the girl closely noticing she is about our height with short black straight black hair and dark brown eyes. Wearing Tan short and a short black tank top with white flowers designs and a black vest with a hood in it. She also had long black socks that went past her knees and brown boots that went below the knees and a white wrist guard on her right wrist and a black fingerless glove on her left wrist that went almost to her elbow.

Yuffie puts her hands on her hips "Well, what did YOU expect?"

"How are the others?" Donald asked.

"Great!"

"Hey, Yuffie. Have you seen the King and Riku?" Sora asks looking at Yuffie.

"Nope. But I had a feeling I'd see you guys again. see you guys have a new guy with you."

Sora smiles at me before looking back at Yuffie "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other."

"Is that supposed to be Leon?" making Donald and Goofy laugh before Sora adds.

"oh, yeah and this is Roxas. Roxas the is the amazing ninja Yuffie."

I walk up to Sora wrapping an arm around his waist smiling "Nice to meet you Yuffie."

Yuffie looks between me and Sora shocked "wait are you two…"

"A couple?" I ask Yuffie smiling watching as she nods her head "that is because we are."

Before you know it we get glomped by Yuffie "Oh you two look so cute together!" pulling away looking at me. "But you know Leon will question you along with Cid they are pretty protective of Sora here. Not that I'm not so just warning you if you hurt Sora in any way I will make you my practice dummy for target practice with my ninja stars." Making a point to show the very sharp star shaped weapons.

Gulping I nod my head before nodding my head "Don't worry I would never hurt Sora. I love him too much to hurt him." Tightly hugging Sora close to me.

Yuffie nods before running off to the right heading towards the corner before turning around "Everybody's working on stuff over at Merlin's house. Come on!" before turning and running of.

We run after her occasionally stopping and fighting a few heartless before we reach a House with boarded up windows and following yuffie insides. Once inside Yuffie turns to us smiling "Meet the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee!"

Looking around and seeing three others in the room. One was blond and blue eyes typing away on the computer. The one on the computer had a white tee shirt, what looked to be a necklace of some sort and a orange wrap like thing around his waist. He also had blue jeans and what looked like gray shoes. The Girl on the left of him green eyes and brown hair in a braid with a pink ribbon holding it together while two separate pieces of hair hung loosely by her ears and not including her bangs. She was wearing a white sleeveless blouse with red outline on the top and with a red sting that goes around the neck and bow at the front. There was also red on the sides of the shirt that goes around the back and goes from where the ribs are and goes to the bottom of the shirt except a margarine stipe of white in front. She also had a pink and white layered skirt that went below her knees and mid-calf brown boots. While the Guy on the right of the Blond guy had unruly brown hair and light blue eyes wearing a black leather bomber jacket with a fur trim collar and a V-neck white shirt, black leather pants with three interconnecting belts, and black boots and gloves. He has a silver stud in his left ear, and wears a silver chain necklace with a Griever pendant and a matching ring. Finally noticing us The girl with brown hair says smiling "We missed you!"

"Well, if you ain't in top shape." The blond says jokingly.

The guy with the brown unruly hair just says with his arms crossed still "I knew it."

Walking we walk up towards them Sora speaks first "Knew what?"

"A while back, everyone suddenly remembered you guys, all at the same time."

Donald and Goofy looking startled while Sora looks at me.

Goofy then speaking "You…remembered?"

"Wait! Does that mean you forgot about us!? Thanks!" Donald exclaims upset.

"So Where've you guys been all this time?"

"We were sleepin'."

"Where? In cold storage?"

Both Donald and Goofy turn to Sora remembering something "Hey Sora ain't you upset to about them not rembering?" they ask together after noticing his lack of comment.

Sora rubs the back of his head sheepishly "Well let's start off with what happened when I woke up so I can explain everything. But before I explain that I would like everyone to meet Roxas. Roxas this is Cid, Aerith and Leon." Pointing to the blonde first then the brunet girl and lastly the brown haired guy. "Guys this is Roxas."

"hello it is very nice to meet you." the girl known as Aerith says sweetly.

"Yo." Cid simply greets.

"Hey, Let's hope you can fight well." Leon finally says but before I can say anything he turns back to Sora "okay, what is it you have to explain?"

"Well you see it is kinda hard to explain but when I woke up I was in this pod and I couldn't remember how I got there or where I was but there was a girl there. She told me her name is Namine and she told. In fact she was the one who told me my name and where I was…"

Leon interrupts "Wait you forgot everything even your name. Why were you in a pod in the first place? What happened?"

"Yeah I did forget everything but Namine explain to me my name is Sora and I was in Twilight Town. She even got met the cloths I have now since the one I had were to small." Sora explained. "Anyways she talked to me for a while but couldn't stay long but she gave me an ability which allows me to use two Keyblades and told me I would need to get the rest of my memories with the help of Roxas here. Walking out of the room I was in I saw Donald and Goofy in Pods too but they were different than mine though. It turned out we were in the basement of an old mansion in the Woods of Twilight town. Well anyway I left the mansion cause I couldn't do anything to help Goofy and Donald at the time. Even if I couldn't remember them I felt I had to help them. So I ended up leaving the mansion and running into Roxas and his friends practicing for a Struggle Competition and from there they helped me get my memories back and helped me get Donald and Goofy free."

Leon looked at Sora "Though it is useful that you can now use two Keyblades but, that still doesn't explain why you were in the pods or what happened."

I then added "When me, Sora and my friends went back to the mansion to help him save Donald and Goofy in the basement there was a computer on. When we went up to it is had a video up."

Leon raisies his eyebrow just as a tall blond tattered red cloak with dark blue pants and a shirt and brown boots. The outfit features many crossing belts as well as gloves, the left of which has golden trimmings, almost like a claw. There is also a demonic black wing protruding from his left shoulder. The blond guy looks at me before turning to Sora "hey Sora, who's the new guy?"

Sora smiles "Hey Cloud I'd like you to meet Roxas. Roxas this is Cloud."

Filling Cloud in on what was happened and though looking at me "what about the video? Did it show what happened?"

Roxas nods his head gritting his teeth he answers "yeah it did." Crossing his arms at the end.

_**"I'm sorry for this Sora."**_

_**The one with bandages turn to the girl "Now Namine hurry and use the technique like you were taught."**_

_**"Yes Master Ansem." The girl now known as Namine says before muttering soft words and drawing something on a sketch pad which you couldn't hear or see when out of nowhere a clear flower like thing surround Sora and trapping him in what looked like a flower pod. Watching as Sora puts his hands against the surface trying to get out but soon after looks at the girl and Seeing her mouth 'Don't worry Sora it will be alright' As Sora falls into what looks like a deep sleep.**_

_**Namine turns the second guy and asking "Xemnas are you sure we have to do this won't it be better if he kept his memories?"**_

_**Xemnas looking at the girl smiling "Just listen to master Ansem he knows what he is doing" before turning back to the computer he was at while Ansem looks at Namine "my dear Namine you and I both know he was having too many things holding back his potential…"**_

_**Namine cuts in "but there his friends must we really try and turn him into a blank shell just so you can have a better fighter."**_

_**"Now, now Namine you know that I am merely looking out for their best interest of the world's beside as a servant of the worlds it is my duty to make sure our weapon is in top shape and not too soft as he currently is with this notion of friendship-**_

"that is what as far as it got before the computer was destroyed." I finish saying noticing the upset looks on Goofy and Aerith faces. While Donald and Yuffie were jumping around shouting about thing they will do if they ever see those guys. While Cid and Leon looked pissed but it seemed that Cloud was the angriest besides. Though it is hard to tell by his neutral facial expression you can see it in his eyes.

"Those bastards if I see them I swear I will kill them." Leon fumes punching the closet wall. While Cloud Nods before heading over to Sora.

"I need to talk to you." Sora nods his head and just as me, Donald and Goofy go to follow Cloud turns to us and "I meant alone." I look toward Sora and watch as he nods his head so I decide to stay and get to know these guys. Turning toward Leon and them after Sora leaves with Cloud I notice everyone slowly start to calm down.

Leon then turns to me before asking "What is your relationship to Sora?"

Answering honestly "I'm his boyfriend." Which makes Leon raise an eyebrow to before going back to looking neutral. Donald and Goofy turn to Leon before nodding their heads.

"Yup he an' Sora got together after they had help Donald and me out of them there pods." Goofy says.

Leon looks at them before turning back to me "Listen I don't know you but I know Sora and he is a good kid with a bright head on his shoulders. So I will trust his choose for being with you but." Taking out his Gunblade "If you hurt Sora I will not show you any mercy. The kid I like a little brother to me."

Nodding my head "I promise I would never hurt Sora. As I told Yuffie before I love Sora too much to ever even think about hurting him."

Yuffie jumping into the conversation add "Yeah Squall he did say that to me don't worry I trust the kid. I mean he seems honest enough."

I look at Yuffie then Leon Confused "Squall? But I thought your name is Leon?"

Leon sigh agitated rubbing his temples "How many times have I told you Yuffie its Leon not Squall." Which only makes her laugh.

"No matter what you say you're still Squall to me." Yuffie says Laughing making the others laugh as well except me and Leon of course.

Noticing me still looking confused Leon say "I changed my name after the heartless showed up and destroyed my world." I nod my head in understanding wonder how Sora is.

Sora's pov

Walking outside with Cloud to the farthest wall before he turns to me and Sighs. "It been a while Sora and from what I have heard. I'm sorry I wasn't around to help. If I had been there I would've stopped them"

I look at him "Yeah I know but I don't want you to blame you self. After all you didn't know about it so don't beat yourself up okay." I say to reassure him that I don't blame him for what happened to me.

Cloud smiles one of his rare genuine smiles "Sora you're a good kid. Sometimes too good." I open my mouth to ask what he mean but he continues "Sora the reason why I brought you out here is to tell you the truth about you family."

"Cloud, what do you mean the truth about my family?"

Cloud sigh "I need you to listen to me and I need you to not interrupt until the end. Can you do that for me?"

Nodding my head wondering what my family could be hiding before looking at him determinedly "Yeah sure I promise."

Looking at my face to see if I really mean it before he nods his head "The truth is they are not your real family." Stopping to see if I understood what he said. I look at him confused but decide to stay quite and let him explain. "You were brought to Destiny Island and adopted by the couple you knew as your parents when you were only four years old just a year after your real parents were killed. I know this is hard to take in but it is the truth I was the one to bring you there. But I guess I should explain to you why I know about the death of your parents huh and how I know you? But I need you to know that I wouldn't lie about what I'm telling you and what I am about to say." Looking at me waiting for a sign the shows I don't believe him.

I look at him smiling "I…it's a lot to take in but." Sighing "I trust you and I know you would never lie about something as important as this."

Cloud ruffles my hair "Thanks Sora that means a lot. Now then I will start off with how I know you okay?"

I nod my head just listening "I know you Sora because you're real name is Sora Strife and you are my baby brother. Now I didn't know about you or our family till you were about one years old." Putting his hands on my shoulders before continuing "When I found them and you I promised myself I would do whatever I could to protect you. Now I will admit I was upset that I didn't know about my family until then and I was mad at our parents for not keeping me but I could never be mad at you. Seeing you and how small and defenseless you were I just couldn't be mad. So I ended up keeping an eye on you teaching how to walk, talk, reading and writing. You used to call me nee chan. Anyways when you turned three I brought you out and brought you to get ice cream but when we got back our parent were dead. They had been beating and shot from what it seems is they were after something our father owned. For the next year I kept you with me traveling from place to place to find out we both ended up being exposed to Mako."

I tilt my head in confusion "Cloud what Mako?"

"Mako may be considered a real-life equivalent for oil. People who have had prolonged exposure to Mako are identified by a glow in their eyes, referred to as Mako Eyes. When I found out about it I brought you to Destiny Island to keep you safe from people who might want to use you. Now then I know you are confused but I also know you are here for a reason but I just wanted you to atleast know the truth."

I quickly hug him "I know this probably wasn't easy for you but thank you for telling me Clo…Big brother." Smiling at Cloud noticing him looking shocked before smiling and hugging me back.

"Almighty little brother you should head back in there." He says before ruffling my hair and then turning to leave.

"You're not coming with?" I asked tilting my head. I watch as he turns to look at me.

"Sorry but, I have to take care of a few things but we will see each other again. Oh before I forget." Watching as Cloud walks into the house before coming out after a few minutes "There now that I took care of that I better go. Don't forget to use protect when you and you little boyfriend decide to do it."

Turning bright red I yell out "Cloud!" only to hear him laughing as he walks away before I turn and walk back into the house.

Roxas pov.

After a while of waiting Cloud walks in alone. Watching in confusion I ask "Hey where is Sora?"

Cloud looks at me before saying "He is outside waiting but I have to head back out there in a bit. I just want to know what your intentions are with Sora?"

I look at him before saying "He is my boyfriend and I love him. Why what is it to you anyways huh? Do you love Sora or something?"

Cloud snorts "Yeah I do love him. Just not the way you are thinking." Making everyone look at Cloud shocked and confused.

Leon being the First to ask "What do you mean? How do you love him as then?"

Cloud looks at me "He happens to be my little brother in fact he is my only brother by blood I have. So I will only tell you this once you hurt him even if it is just a scratch I will hunt you down. Do you understand?"

Nodding my head in shock and slight fear watching as Cloud leaves.

"Wow I didn't know they were brothers." Aerith says in wonder.

Yuffie smiles smugly "Well I knew all along after all I could see the slight resemblance in appearance and attitude." Leon nods his head smirking slightly.

Watching a Sora comes back into the house soon blushing bright red. Wondering why I ask "hey Sora you alright your face is pretty red?" which only made him turn redder then a tomato before muttering something along the lines of big brother and being perverted. Leon obviously heard it all started laughing before coughing.

"Getting back to business. Hollow Bastion's got a problem. A big problem."

Sora stops blushing before turning to Leon "You mean, like nobodies? And Heartless?"

"that's right!" yuffie says bouncing up and down.

"Sounds like you could use our help."

"Then let's cut to the chase." Leon walk up to stand in front of us "Sora, Roxas, Donald, Goofy. We were hoping the four of you might give us a hand around here."

Sora smiles crossing his arms "Like we're gonna say no?"

Leon smirks "hmpt….I forgot who I'm dealing with." Crossing his own arm at the end looking at us in amusement.

Donald then crosses his own arms looking at Leon skeptically "Hey…what do you mean by that?"

"Just think of it as a sort of 'Leon Compliment.'"

Leon walks to the door opening before turning back toward us "Follow me to the bailey- there's something you need to see."

Leon walks away but just as he leaves a blue puff of smoke comes up. As the smoke clears up and old man with a long gray beard and long mustache wearing a blue robe and a blue pointed hat the flops at the top. Upon seeing us he goes "Oh! I thought it was you. Right on time!"

"it's Merlin!"

"Sora and the gang said they're gonna help out!"

"Splendid! We'll count on you!"

"Right!"

"Ah, yes. Did you give them the cards, dear?"

"Oh!" Aerith said before pulling out what looks like four cards "Here…they'represents for you. Leon thought you might like to have them." Placing them in our Hands.

I look at the front of the purple and pink card with a castle on front then turn it around and saw my name and above it was more words which I read aloud "Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member"

"Membership cards!"

"Kinda cool, huh?"

"Hey, thanks. Leonnn…huh?" Sora looks at the door noticing Leon not the before exclaiming "Oh no! We're supposed to be at the bailey!"

"Just a moment, Sora. What about your magic?"

"huh? Oh that's right." Sora looked to be trying to remember

"Maybe you forgot it while you were asleep!" Yuffie exclaims .

"Now what am I to do with you? I suppose I'll have to lend you and Roxas a few spells. But be careful with them!"

"Thanks Merlin!" I say with Sora noticing we both got the spell 'Blizzard' .

Donald jumps up before saying "To the bailey and fast!" Before running out of the house with us fallowing.

Scene change

Finally getting to the Bailey after fighting some heartless and getting a drive recovery and an ap boost which I gave to Sora even though he protested I first but I promised to take the next ones. Walking to the through the area before seeing Leon looking out an opening at something. When we get next to him he say "Look at that." Looking out we See the part of Bailey under construction be it is surrounded by thousands of heartless. We Gasp at the amount in shock before Leon continues "we want to restore Hollow Bastion to what it used to be. Who knows- maybe even something better. There's still a lot to do, but I'm sure we can handle everything - Except…for that…" then points out in the distance at two dusks heading towards the areas where the heartless are "…and that."

Sora looks at me nodding at each other before turning back to Leon "We'll handle 'em."

"Well, that's good to hear. So Sora- do you know what's going on, then?"

"There's this guy Pete, who's been going around plotting with the heartless." Sora starts to explain.

I continue with "But he's not smart enough to tie his own shoes. The ones we need to worry about are the Nobodies."

"And those Organization Xlll guys in charge, too!" Goofy says rubbing his chin.

A voice rang out "You called?"

Running towards where the voice is before stopping at the outside of the view point hearing the voice say again "You're doing well."

Taking out my keyblade while Sora does the same before asking "Who's that!?"

"This calls for a celebration…" before a couple of Dusk's show up. Donald and Goofy goes and charges at them but before we can follow a couple more show up where Leon is standing so me and Sora go after them with Leon's help. After beating them all which was difficult because they kept popping up. We heading back where we were before "The keyblade…a truly marvelous weapon. Were it only in more…capable hands…" Getting mad I yell out "Show yourselves!"

Next thing you know a black figure emerges forming a guy in a black cloak. Watching as his lifts his arms in the air before five more of the show up near him. Goofy shouts out "Organization Xlll!?"

Me and Sora look at each other nodding before turning back to the people in black cloaks. "Good. Now we can settle this!" I say out to them.

"what a shame…And here I thought we could be friends." The first guy says next thing you know they start laughing before disappearing.

"stop!" Donalds yell before trying to run after them only to be blocked by one of the guy from Organization Xlll. "What's the big idear!?"

"Oopsy-daisy!"

"Move!" Donald says. {I know it is sora who says this but it is my story so eh I made it Donald who says these things}

"Now do you think that's polite, shutting me down like that?"

"I said get outte the way!"

"As if! You can talk all you want, but that won't change a thing."

"Then we're gonna MAKE you move!" I said getting in position to fight.

"See, that would work- if I were just any old dude. 'cept I'm not. I'm with the Organization. Nothing 'any old' about me."

"Huh tough talk for someone who stood in the sidelines. While his nobody flunkies did the fighting" I said annoyed.

"Oh, dear. I think you got the wrong impression."

"You gonna cry?" Donald asks.

"As if! Why don't I show you how tough the crowd you're dealing with really is?" before he vanish and appears behind Sora "be a good boy now." Leaning in and kissing Soras neck before vanishing. I swear if I see that guy again I'm gonna deck him. I mean kissing my Sora…oh and of course trying to take over the worlds bit too.

I look at Sora as he says "The Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee Honorary Member-"

~Time skip~ Sora's pov. Lemon starts

Back on the Gummy ship I am laying down wearing only my tank top, necklace and shorts thinking about all that has happened with the organization Xlll guy's and then how the card was the keyhole to that creep that kissed my neck.

Sighing before looking up as the door opens. Noticing Roxas come in with darkened blue eyes I ask "hey you alright Roxas?" not listening he shut the door locking it before turning to me. Walking up to me I sat up only to be pushed back down. "Roxas-" getting cut off as he kisses me hard on the mouth. Moaning as his hands go under my shirt and touch my stomach while the other head up my chest. Gasping as he runs his finger over my nipple before moan and arching my back when he start pinching it. "Roxaaas don't ah don't stop."

Roxas Pov.

Smirking i take off Sora's tank top before tossing it to the floor then move my hand slowly down his chest unbuckling his short and slowly strip him of them along with his boxers leaving him with just his crown necklace. Leaning foward taking one of his perky pick nipples into my mouth sucking on it softly before biting it while my right hand plays with the other making Sora moan arching his back up to me "N-no fair."

Pulling my lips from the attention i'm giving his nipple before saying playfully "oh really and what not fair?" before pinching his while grindding our hips together.

Panting for breath Sora looks at me through halt closed hazy eyes "I am the o..ah mmn only one naked." I smile as he moaned and gasped will trying to say that.

"hmm your right." i stop what i'm doing loving the whine in distress i get before i quickly get out of my own cloths before straddling him again. "Well now that that done are you ready love?" I ask before turning my attention to his neck sucking on it slowly holding his hips down on the mattress. i moved one hand on his erection giving it a long and slow tugs.

"Roxas please don't tease me."

Looking up at his seeing hie flushed face as he pants trying desperately to get much needed oxygen loving the sight before me as i get harder knowing that it was me that he is begging me. "What exactly do you want Sora?" i ask teasingly knowing exactly what he want but i want to hear him beg for me to fuck him.

Watching as hes writes underneath me before he cry out "PLEASE Roxas i want you in me. I want to feel you fuck me please!"

Bringing a hand his mouth i offer him three finger "Suck." looking at me before wrapping his mouth on my finger slowly sucking on them. Moaning as i feel his tongue wrap around each one before i decide that they are good enough i remove them from his mouth watching as a sting of saliva is connecting them together before bring my hand down to Sora's entrance. Circle it drawing more moans from him before i slowly push one in watching as Sora gasps in pain. "shh hey i know it hurt but you have to relax or it will only get worse alright." I softly cooed at him.

Not moving my hand until I feel his muscles relax around my finger before slowly going in and out of it. When he starts to moan again I add a second finger letting him get used to it before i start to make a scissoring motion to stretch him out more watching him look at me with lust clouded eyes I add the third and final finger before. Fingering him for an few minute more before removing them. Wetting my cock the best i can before placing it against his stretched entrance looking up at him "You ready?" waiting for a reply.

Seeing him nod his head slowly "Just tell me when to move, okay?" watching as he nods his head again I start pushing myself into to his tight heat. going slow to make sure i don't hurt him I inch myself in before soon enough I'm buried deep inside of him. Gasping at the heat and tightness surrounding my length wanting to badly to move but waiting for him to adjust to my size.

Hearing him take slow breathes before saying those god giving word "You can move now." Nodding my head before pecking him lightly on the lips I slowly pull out till only the tip is in before trusting back in slowly keeping a steady slow pace nuzzling and biting on his neck listen to him moaning in please. "D-damn your so fucking tight!" increasing the pace of my trust before I'm soon hitting a shot that makes him yell out "Roxas! ah Roxas there!" smirking before claiming his lips mapping the inside of his mouth with my tongue moaning into each others mouths as I continue to trust into him feeling a pressure slowly build up he wraps a hand around his cock pumping himself with the trust. "Roxas! ...Oh god Roxas I'm so close."

"me too love me too." After i Few minutes of trusting and pumping he finally cums. Tightening around me like a vice causing me to release in him coating his iner walls white with my cum. Collapsing next to him slowly trying to regain me breathing back to normal. When my breathe finally is back to normal I pull him into my arms. "That was amazing."

Sora turn towards my snuggling into my chest. "Yeah it was. I'm not gonna ask what brought this because I'm to tired but I will be asking later." closing his eyes and relaxing into me.

Smirking I look down at him "How about a round two?" watching his eyes shot wide open before he can protest though I move on top of him and start kissing him.

Rosebud1991: Well there it is my first lemon

Roxas: Yes finally

Sora: Wait! you have us do it twice

Rosebud1991: Well technically I only write the one time I just give out the hint of you two doing it again

Roxas: Oh you know you love it Sora

Sora: *Blushes before whispering* so what doesn't mean I want to read it

Rosebud1991: Well anyways I hope you enjoyed it and before i start on chapter 5 I'm placing a poll on the next world to visit between Land of Dragons or Beast's Castle. The one with the most votes will be choosing.

Roxas: Please R&R i want to know the next place I can have my Sora

Rosebud1991 and Sora: *looks at Roxas shaking their heads* Pervert...


	5. Home, oh boy

**A Journey Of The Heart**

Rosebud1991: Well it is Decided I'm just going to go with RoxSor's idea and have the next location be destiny islands.

Roxas: …But that is not a word that they go help on

Rosebud1991: My story so it don't matter if I want it to be there I mean I will do the other worlds from the Kingdom hearts 2 game but there are some twist that you have to remember. Beside I think it would be good to have it happen like this. Plus Sora can talk to his parent about his past and the adoption

Sora: Oh by the way Rosebud1991 are you really not going to write a short previous in this one?

Rosebud1991: Yup I just didn't feel it need one with how it had ended so *shrugs* eh. Well we should get started.

Roxas and Sora: …

Rosebud1991: …What?

Sora: Nothing it is just…well…this is the quickest you have got to the chapter is all

Rosebud1991: …so…

Roxas: Well anyways Rosebud1991 does not own Kingdom Hearts or its characters…*mutters not even in her dreams*

Rosebud1991: HEY I HEARD THAT! Oh side note Goofy is not dumb in this he just doesn't understand sarcastic humor.

/Roxas Pov/

Walking to the control room I can't help but wonder where we will be going next I mean Hollow Bastion was cool and all but there is so much out there I want to see. Turning to Sora I watch him limp slightly I mean it is not as bad as earlier but still. I feel kinda conflicted I feel bad but at the same time smug since I was his first.

"Hey Sora you want me to carry you?" smiling innocently

"No."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Because I you're a pervert that's why."

"Though you love me none the less." I say smiling because 'let just face it I am a pervert. Though I do wonder if he could read my thoughts because let's just face it I wouldn't mind staying in the room for a couple more hours' smirking in my thought because if I I was smirking on the outside then Sora will defiantly know something is up.

"Well were here. ROXAS LOOK OUT"

"Huh?" snapping out of my thoughts blinking before looking around to see we are just outside the control room with the door a couple inches from my face. I sweat-drop as I back up a couple of steps while thinking how humiliating that would have been.

Sora look at me raising an eyebrow, "What exactly were you thinking about that you had you almost walk into the door?"

"Uh…well…you see…I um I was….I was just thinking about where we are going to be heading next." I said since it is not a complete lie since it was on my mind it's just not what distracted me."

"Uh huh…well then we should find out but it should be fun." Sora said smiling at with his head tilted slightly to the side making him adorable.

Unfortunately it didn't last long though as the door slams open hitting me directly in the face. 'okay ow…so much for not being hurt by the door' looking around the door rubbing my head to see it was Goofy on the other side.

"Oh there you two are I was just gonna' look for ya'. Gawrsh Roxas are you okay?"

"Yeah it is just my face formally meet the door. Turns out they don't like each other very well." I said honestly but jokingly.

Sora giggles at my attempt at humoring them though Goofy didn't quite get it.

"Why would you wanna' do that for?"

"Heh don't worry about it. Any ways you said you were coming to get us right?" I asked changing the subject.

"That's right we are getting close to the end of the gate so soon we will be able to see where what world it is." Goofy explains before turning around and walking back into the control room with us follow shorty behind Sora still giggling making me pout.

"Hey that's not nice. Laughing at my pain I thought you were supposed to be the good guy." I said crossing my arms still pouting.

"Heh he heh sorry." Sora leans towards my and kisses my cheek. "There is that better?"

"No."

"Huh what do you mean? I really am sorry." Sora say's looking slightly upset more than likely about thinking he really hurt my feelings bad.

"You missed."

"Missed? Missed what?"

"This." Pulling him to me before kissing him full on the lips. Pulling back before we could get into it so we don't make Donald or Goofy uncomfortable.

"Oh that's what you meant."

Smiling and nodding my head before grabbing his hand intertwining our fingers. Heading towards the monitor where Goofy and Donald are before asking, "So have you figured it out what would it is?"

"Not sure doesn't seem familiar to me. What about you Donald?" Goofy asks.

"Nope. But it doesn-"

Sora cuts him off as he looks at the world. "Hey guys I think in know where this is." He says smiling happily.

"Really?" Me and Goofy ask at the same time.

"Yeah, I think so anyways."

"Well spit it out already." Donald says impatiently taping his foot on the floor of the control room.

Rolling his eye before he continues, "If I am not mistaking it is Destiny Island the place I grew up."

"What this is your home Sora?" Goofy asks curiously.

"Maybe I mean I could be wrong but I think this is it."

Silently I think about this I mean I will be able to see where Sora possible grew up. I mean I heard a bit about it but to be able to see it would be amazing. Not to mention it would make Sora extremely happy. Though he doesn't say anything I can tell he is homesick so I really hope this will help cheer him up. I hope his parents…wait his parents!

'Damn it I completely forgot about that tiny fact. I mean it was two years if not a little more. He was in the pod for a year and then before that he was traveling from world to world looking for his friends and trying to bring them all home. Then there is the fact of his other friend Riku. Shaking my head from all these thoughts. Nodding me head at Donald and Goofy before excusing me and Sora.

Grabbing Sora's hand walking out of there towards the room me and him share closing the door behind us.

Putting my hands on his shoulders "Hey are you going to be okay with this?" Sora opens his mouth but I cut him off knowing that he will say he is fine when I know he isn't.

"Sora please I want you to tell me the truth okay. Are you sure you will be okay with all this if it is your world?"

Sighing before walking over to the bed and sits down.

"Truth be told I don't know I mean with everything going on finding out Cloud is my big brother and that family I thought was mine adopted me and never told me anything otherwise. Not to mention I haven't found Riku yet and here I am possible going to see the world we grew up in and he won't be there. I kinda feel like I am betraying him by the chance of being able to be there while he is out there who knows where. And don't get me started on those organization Xlll guys."

I walk over to him getting on the bed before pulling him into my lap wrapping my arms around him. Kissing his temple softly then resting my head on his shoulder.

"hey it will be alright okay right now let's focus on the positive okay I mean they may not be your real family but I'm sure they love you just the same."

"But why didn't they tell me?" looking at me desperate trying to wrap his mind around everything.

Sighing "Sora they probably didn't want to hurt you. After all it is a delicate subject to try and talk about. Hell they might have been worried how you would take it all if they had told you."

Leaning against me sighing, "Yeah I guess you're right. Well we will find out soon."

"Oh by the way, Sora?"

"Yeah Roxas?"

"Don't worry about everything too much. We will take down that organization Xlll I know we can. "laying down with him running my fingers through his soft hair gently. "And we will find Riku and bring him home I promise you."

"But what if he finds out that I was able to possibly be going home before him?"

"Sora from what you have told me about him I'm sure he will understand. Not to mention to mention I'm sure Kiari will be able to make him understand it is he is being stubborn."

Chuckling a bit "Yeah she always had a way to get into that thick skull of his."

Smiling at him glad that he cheered up.

/Scene Change and Pov Change/

'As it turns out I was right it was in fact Destiny Island huh the irony of it all. Well might as well first find Kiari then see my family.' Walking up to where Kiari lives with her Grandmother. Showing the ins and outs of the Island.

Walking up to the house I knock on the door and wait a little while. "Wait a minute."

Raising an eyebrow before lightly smirking and knocking again.

"I said wait a minute." Was the response but a little louder this time.

Knocking once more listen to Roxas chuckle while Goofy questions. "Hey Sora I think you're making the person angry. Maybe you should stop."

"Yeah Sora maybe Goofy is right." Donald adds.

Before I can open my the door is swung open revealing a irritated Kiari. "I SAID WAIT…..huh…Sora.?"

Nodding at her with a smile, "Hey there Kiari."

"SORA!" She yelled while tackling me to the ground just as her grandmother shows up behind her.

"Kiari, just because you did haven't seen Sora in a while doesn't mean you have to try and break the poor kid." Saying in amusement at her granddaughter's actions.

"Ah but grandma it's my Sora-Chan!"

"Sora-Chan?" hearing Roxas say in amusement while Goofy and Donald chuckle.

I look at him deadpanned, "Don't even think about it."

"Well Kiari dear don't forget to invite them in. I am going to make you all some snacks." Walking back into the house.

After getting up when Kiari gets off of me she notices Donald, Goofy and Roxas.

"Hey Donald, Goofy how are you two? Oh and who is the new cutie with you guys?" She asks batting her lashes at Roxas.

"Oh that's Roxas."

"Hello Roxas, I'm Kiari as you know." She says before latching onto his arm.

Gritting my teeth before grounding out, "Kiari get off of him."

"Why. He is so cute though." Looking at Roxas before continuing "So Roxas, do you have a girlfriend?" batting her eyelashes again.

"Um no I don't but…"

Kiari cutting him off smiling "That's great! Cause I was wondering if maybe you might want to go out with me later and get to know one another. You know like a date." Making me irritated than before.

"No thanks."

"Huh but why?" she asked pouting.

Shaking her gently off of his arm "Well for one I am with someone already."

"Wait I thought you said you didn't have a girlfriend?"

"I don't." Walking up to me wrapping his arms around my waist "I have my boyfriend."

"Wait you two are together?"

"Yeah we are so I would appreciate if you didn't flirt with my boyfriend." I said still annoyed at her. I mean what is with her she was never like this before. What happened to the sweet girl.

"Oh…OH sorry about that Sora. Damn I must of seemed like a jerk. Can you forgive me" looking at me upset.

Sighing "Alright I'll forgive you." Smiling at her slightly but thinking 'but if she does anything like that again I won't forgive her as quickly. Walking into her house we went into the living room and talked about everything that has happened so far and how we can't stay to long since we have a lot of worlds to save.

"Sounds like you guys have been busy."

"Yeah, you can say that again."

"Hey I got an idea!" Kiari jumps up "Why don't I go with you guys and help out."

"No." I said firmly.

"What, why not Sora?"

"Because it is too dangerous plus there is not we only have two rooms on the ship. One that Donald and Goofy are sharing while the other is mine and Roxas's room."

"But I can help!"

Sorry Kiari Sora's right about this." Goofy adds as polite as possible.

Donald then looks at me and Roxas "Hey me and Goofy are going to take a look around to see if people have seen any Nobodies, Heartless or Organization Xlll guys."

"Wait we are?"

"Yes you dolt." Donald says smacking Goofy upside the head with his staff.

"Oh alright See ya' guys."

I watch as the two leave before turning to Roxas. "Hey we should head over to my house now."

"Yeah alright let's get going. It was nice to meet you Kiari."

"Huh..oh yeah nice to meet you too." She says glumly before smiling, "Well if I can't go then can I at least dress you up for a date."

I raise an eyebrow "A date? What are you talking about Kiari?"

"Well I at least want to dress you into a cute outfit for a date with Roxas of course. I will even look for a Paopu fruit."

Looking confused Roxas raises an eyebrow "Paopu fruit? What's that?"

Kiari goes from looking at Roxas to me looking absolutely shocked.

"_YOU HAVEN'T TOLD HIM ABOUT THE PAOPU FRUIT!?" _

Rolling my eyes "Well sorry. I have been kinda too busy to think about it much less mention it."

Kiari shakes her head "anyways the paopu fruit is a star-shaped fruit native here on Destiny Islands. It resembles the star fruit. According to legend, "If two people share one, their destinies become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives no matter what."

"Huh really?" Roxas says before turning to me smiling "Well how bout it Sora before we leave here we can go on a date and share a paopu fruit?"

I blink in shock "Really? You would want to do that with me?" blushing bright red at the concept of sharing something like that but I can't say I am unhappy about it though in fact it was incredible.

"Yup of course I would. I love you Sora." He said smiling sweetly at me.

Flushing only slightly now I say, "I love you too Roxas."

"_AWWWW THAT"S SO CUTE!" _both Kiari and her Grandmother yell making me and Roxas jump.

Before the both start getting immersed into a conversation about how cute me and Roxas are together and the prefect dress for me to wear on the date….WAIT A DRESS! Not realizing I yelled it out load.

"Yes a dress. Oh just imagining it will be so perfect though we will have to fix your hair and shoes."

"WHAT THERE IS NO WAY IM WEARING HEALS!"

Kiari then laugh "No silly we will be nice and let you wear something else."

"ROXAS HELP ME Out…here?" Looking at Roxas I see him red with a goofy smile on his face with a slightly blood running down from his nose.

Sighing muttering pervert under my breath. Looking at Kiari and her Grandmother "Fine a will wear a dress and you can do my hair but no make-up and no nail polish."

Saying our good byes well I did at least Roxas was still in fantasy world.

/Time skip and Pov Change/

(I know I said I might have the conversation with Soras family but I decided to skip that but I'm saying this now. They are okay with Sora and Roxas being together the only thing is they are worried about the whole going from world to world fighting badguys and make him promise to stay safe. So there a basic breakdown on what would of happened. Sorry I would do it but I still want to write for my other story A True Kira and Start a couple of Naruto stories.)

/Roxas's POV./

I am glad everything ended up being okay with Sora and his family. I would hate to see Sora upset if they didn't accept him. But enough on that I need to think happy thoughts after all I am about to go on a lunch date with my cute boyfriend…wearing a dress. Smiling feeling my face heat up no doubt blushing.

Walking to the entrance by the waterfall waiting for Sora since I was told I can't see him till Kiari brings him over here. Which I didn't have to wait too long but what is see makes my jaw drop there is Kiari walking up holding a picnic basket but that's not what made my jaw drop there is Sora in a beautiful pink and red dress (Look at profile to get the link to the picture of Sora's outfit.)

"Hey Sora …Wow you look incredible."

"Well here is you're lunch and the paopu fruit is in there to. Now listen I know you guys are leaving after this so I won't bug you too much I just want to say when you come back here I want to know the details on the date. And Sora if you can please find Riku and bring him home I..well I miss him." Watching her blushing slightly at the end.

"Oh sure I bring him back for you. Just don't you two do anything I wouldn't do."

"SHUT UP!" She turns bright red before crossing her arms huffing "Well see you guys later."

Entering the cave by the waterfall we ate our lunch which consisted of a couple sandwiches and some soda since we can't drink.

"Well this looks nice."

"Yeah be grateful I convinced her to let me make the lunch because I have no idea what she was calling food at her house but the pile of black smoking muck was not it."

"Black smoking muck?" I ask sweat-dropping

"Yeah it was not pretty."

"Well that might not have been pretty but she certainly did a good job with your outfit."

"Yeah I guess so."

Finishing up our lunch I take out the star like fruit.

"So this is a paopu fruit?"

"Yeah it is." Sora said flushing pink.

"Well let's take a bite together."

Nodding his head I place the fruit between so that we can share it.

"You ready?"

"Yeah I am."

/Lemon starts/

Taking a slow breath before we both slowly take a bite of the edge of the fruit closest to us. Finishing the fruit off I give him quickly kiss him. Before too long we are locked in an intense make out session.

Breaking apart to breath I bring my mouth close to his ear and whisper huskily "Want to have a little fun with this outfit?"

"W-what *pants* are y-you *pants* planning?"

"You'll see." I say smirking at his flushed face because no matter how many time I see him like this I can't help but feel proud that I get this type of reaction from him simple from making out with him.

Running my hands up his legs which are so smooth and soft before reach the pair of silk panties that no doubt Kiari forced him into. Making a mental note to thank her later XD. Pulling them slowly down his legs kissing the inner part of his thigh.

Once they are off I push the bottom of his dress up from where it is on his mid-thigh to around his waist. Before unfastening me pants and tossing them to the side and out of the way.

Bringing three of my fingers to his mouth. "Suck please."

"You don't want me to take off the dress?"

Shaking my head, "No leave it on you look so gorgeous in it and I probably won't see you in outfits like this too often after this so I want to enjoy it."

Watching as he nods his head before I groan when his hot moist mouth takes them in running his wet pink tongue along each finger occasionally suckling and nipping each one before I remove them deeming them wet enough.

Kissing him softly as I bring my wet fingers to his entrance teasing it slowly circling the pink puckered entrance. Listening to him moan while I tease his hole.

"S-stop…ah teasing m-me."

Slowly pushing a finger into his tight hole listing to him softly groan in pain. Kissing his temple lightly muttering sweet nothings into his ear to relax him. When he relaxes I slowly pump my finger in and out of him letting him get used to the feeling.

Soon when he is panting and moaning for more so I add a second finger gently pumping his member to hopefully distract him from the pain of being stretched more when it is in I stop for a little while to let him get used to the feeling.

"You okay?"

Nodding his head, "Y-yeah it…it just huts a little but not as bad as before."

Nodding my head I slowly pump the two fingers in his twitching hole adding a scissoring motion to stretch him out more still being careful not to hurt him.

Soon he is back to writhing and moaning against me I decide to add the final finger stopping for a moment before pumping and scissoring all of them in and out of his writhing and flushed body.

Taking them out when I feel he is stretched enough I lubed up my painfully hard member before placing myself against his stretched entrance.

"You ready?" waiting on him before placing my hands on his hips and pushing into his tight heat after receiving a nod from him. Inching into him slowly before I am fully inside of him. Waiting for him to adjust to my size.

"You can m-move now"

Nodding my head before kissing him slowing thrusting in and out of him enjoying the feeling of his wet velvet walls clapped around me. Moving to his neck nipping and sucking on the tender flesh.

"AH…h...hharder please!"

Thrusting slightly harder and faster into his writhing body immersing myself in the moans and pants coming from that beautiful mouth of his.

"God you're so beautiful Sora." I groan out panting myself.

I won't be lasting to long it feels that good and I can tell Sora is close to his peek as well. Pulling out of him I move him so he is on his hands and knees moving the dress out of the way before thrusting back into his entrance. Wrapping an arm around him to pump him in time with my thrusts.

Leaning my head against the back of his neck thrusting and pumping a few more time before I hear sora yell out my name cumming. "AH R-ROXAS!"

His orgasm making him become imposible tight around my member before long I am seeing white. Sending squirts after squirt into his quivering hole. Thrusting a couple more times to ride out my orgasm before slowly pulling out of him. Cleaning us up a bit before getting us dressed and relaxing on the ground with him in my lap.

Smiling I could help but feel lucky for having someone as precious as Sora in my life.

/End Lemon/

-Mean while somewhere else-

"Honestly Cloud calm down why on earth are you so mad. This is the second time you went on a rampage obliterating the enemy. I know we have to fight them but your literally destroying them beyond recognition and even when they were gone you destroy five tress a boulder and you almost sent Yuffie flying. What on earth is going on with you?" Leon asks.

Taking a few deep breath before Cloud finally speaks "I don't know alright. I just got this urge to kill someone all of a sudden." Leon watches as he walks away.

"I would want to be whoever that person is."

/Scene change/

Walking back to the ship with Sora asleep in my arms I suddenly got a chill run down my spine. 'what the…what was that about. I just suddenly felt like I wanted to run and hide for some odd reason…oh well might as well get back and get me and Sora to bed we have a long journey ahead of us after all.

Rosebud1991: Well there it is chapter five so what did you think?

Cloud: HOW DARE YOU MAKE SORA HAVE SEX WITH ROXAS HE IS TOO YOUNG!

Sora: Cloud calm down it is not like this is the first time she wrote a lemon scene.

Leon: *takes Cloud away before he kills someone*

Roxas: Well I liked it :D

Sora: Of course you did you're a pervert

Roxas: I wasn't just talking about the sex

Sora: Oh and what else were you talking about?

Roxas: I got to share a paopu fruit with you. So now no matter what we will always be together

Sora and Rosebud1991: AWWW that's so sweet

Roxas: The sex was the second part I liked. XD

Rosebud1991: …

Sora: way to kill the mood there…

Rosebud1991: Well anyways I hope you like it and I hope you will R&R


	6. Authors Note

A/n

Rosebud1991: Sorry everyone but this is just not an actual chapter just a little note to tell people I have a poll up for choosing the next world. So please vote and I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

Oh and sorry if the chapters have any spelling errors or punctuation errors I have been having Lilyflower5189 be my beta reader but people make mistakes after all no one's perfect.


End file.
